Troubled times
by Gardevoir Fanboy
Summary: the adventures of pokemon trainer Joe. I know what your thinking, "Gardevoir as a main character? I can see where this is going...". There will be no pokemon smut here. If that's what your here for, you will be sorely disappointed.
1. Chapter 1: desperation

**:Welcome to my first fan fiction! (YAYS!) As it is my first time writing a story it may not be too great but I will give it my A game. And as any writer/entertainer would want, I hope you enjoy What I have written.:**

Table of communication:-

**:Writer:**

narration

"vocal speech"

~Thought~

-Telepathy-

Date: ?/?/? Chapter 1: Desperation.

When the smoke had cleared, everyone had fallen.

The grunts, the admin's , the executive's, even the big boss Giovanni. They had all been defeated, no, **destroyed **by a single Pokémon's unrelenting force. That Pokémon belonged to me. My name is Joseph Edmonds, although most people just call me Joe. All the trouble I've encountered during my life, had gotten me bound on the side of a large, cold metal wall, deep in the rocket hideout. This wasn't the first time I had dealt with these bastards, but I felt it would be my last. I was in shock by what I had just seen.

"Jen that was amazing." I said in my semi-deep tone; my Gardevoir trudging through the rubble towards me. Her body sopping wet; hair drooping in front of her eyes. She was gasping from the experience, every step she made a low clinking.

"Joe, gasp, you of all people, gasp, should know that, gasp, I will do anything, gasp, to protect you from harm, gasp, even at the cost of my life. Gasp, I couldn't just sit there, gasp, watching them hurt you." She croaked, trying to keep her balance as she walked. I can already hear everybody thinking, "Did that pokemon just talk?" I'll get to that soon.

My body was battered and broken. All but one of my limbs bones had been shattered because of the torture these sick fucks made me endure. My face; bloody and bruised. My once green bangs dyed a horrible crimson. At least they matched my eyes now. The pain I was feeling was excruciating. Every muscle, every bone, every single one of my cell's were screaming in agony. All of this meant nothing to me when a saw Jen collapse to the floor, with a squelch. She had exhausted herself from the show she put on before.

"JEN!" I cried to her past gritted teeth, my cry echoing thorough out the large metal tomb.

-don't worry Joe...- Jen thought to me, her breathing laboured as she forced her way to her feet. –I'm fine.- She continued to limp towards me, holding her chest.

"No you're not, your exhausted, you can barely stand, let alone walk! You need to get to a Pokémon center now!" I told her, as she stepped over the boss himself.

-not without you.- Jen thought to me as she stumbled, catching herself on the wall in which I was bound. As Jen opened the first shackle bracing my left arm, four more shot up from the floor, binding her to the spot, pulling her arms down to her feet.

"AH!" she cried as her knees slammed to the ground to my right.

"No, no, no, no, fuck!" I shouted, panicking, hoping that...

"AHEM!" I heard the clearing voice, and my fear was justified. Giovanni's booming voice rang through the metal chamber. He stood there as though nothing had happened, pointing his pistols squarely at Jen and mine's head's.

~Oh shit... it's really happening... we're both dead... Wait, maybe not.~

As the bald man cocked his pistols, I spoke up. "Wait!" I begged to the monster before me, him looking at me with eyes so full of rage. "sir please, do whatever you want to me. Just leave her out of this!"

-Joe, what are you doing?!- She thought to me, her once soothing voice soaked in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her own. I could see she was confused. I continued to speak to the filth that stood before me.

"I'm the one who was so adamant in messing around with you. I'm the person you want gone, get rid of me!"

By now you're probably thinking "what the hell is going on here?" Let's go back to where it all began...

**:Well that's the end of chapter 1. But yet there are many Questions that need answering. Who is this boy, and how did he end up here. All will be revealed soon enough: **


	2. Chapter 2: Joe's childhood

Table of communication:-

**:Writer:**

Narrator

(focus)

"vocal speech"

-telepathy-

~thought~

Date:21/04/2021 Chapter 2: Joe's childhood.

This tale of mine all started back when I was nine. I was a very sick child. I could barely leave my room without breaking into a coughing fit. So I spent most of my time in my room lying in bed, reading anything in arms reach. I lived with my father in the apartment complex in Mauville City. According to my dad, a game corner used to be there before they tore it down. You may be wondering who exactly my dad is. He's called Wally.

Dad is a very... dull person. Not that many things seemed to be all that exciting about him, aside from being the gym leader here in town. his face is plain, although that might been my dad's biggest asset. The dull face pulled your eyes into his. They always seemed so bright and calming. Many, if not almost all of my features were inherited from my dad. The only thing that wasn't, was my big, piecing red eyes. I heard the door click open, as my dad crept into the dimly illuminated room, kneeling at my bedside.

(Wally)

"Joseph. Are you awake. " I whispered as Joe lay sleeping in his bed, trying to wake him up as gently as possible. I got was no response.

"Joseph." I said again gently nudging the back of my son's shoulder with my hand.

"I'm awake dad" he rasped as he slowly pulled himself up from his pillows to face me.

"when did you wake up Joseph?" I asked, fixed on the big eyes. Even in this little light, I could see how bloodshot they were.

"I never got to," My son broke into another one of his coughing fits. This one was much worse than the ones he had experienced before. I could actually feel the force of his hacks travelling through the bed. He slowly got himself under control. "S-Sleep."

I let out a sombre sigh, as I reached into his bedside cabinet, retrieving his inhalers. You see, my son suffers from severe asthma, much like I did as a child. It's treatable, but living in a city doesn't help. The air around here is thick with pollution.

After Joseph took several puffs from both the purple, and the blue, I handed him a tray with eight slices of toast, and a cup of orange juice. With many huge bites, he finished the food in a matter of minutes, slurping the juice down in seconds. ~Still the ferocious appetite I see.~ He looked at me; bags under his eyes.

"What's with all the food Daddy? You said eating lots is bad for me."

"Well it's your birthday today. I thought you might like to stuff yourself silly." He gave me a dazed smile, coughing again. I ruffled his hair, smiling back. "I have something very special to give you."

"What, Cough! Is it Dad?" He sounded excited.

"Just you wait." I told him, booping his nose, taking the now clear dishes to the kitchen.

When I returned to my sons room, I could see that my son was confused by what I had said. I flicked on the light. He noticed something was different with his wall paperless room. It was almost completely empty. "where did..." He started, when I cut him off.

"follow me son." I said as I left his room.

Joe ,thoroughly confused, followed me out of the room, still dressed in his striped pyjamas.

We exited the elevator, out onto the tiled floor of the reception area. "Joe go sit on that chair and wait for me." I told him, gesturing to a small chair beside the reception desk. Joe walked over to the chair, as I approached the desk, looking at the man behind the desk. He had his back turned to me, watering a plant he kept on the desk, listening to music through his earphones.

"Good morning wattson." I said to the familiar man, prodding his shoulder.

"Hmm, OH it's you Wally!" He replied in his peppy voice, quickly yanking his earphones out. "What can I do for you today?" He asked, grinning at me.

"you can take our room key, we won't be needing it anymore." I replied, setting the keys on the wooden desk.

"What?" Joe and Wattson asked in unison.

"that's right son. we're leaving Mauville. The longer we live here, the worse your condition is going to get."

"Where are you two going to go?" Wattson asked, placing the key in its cubby hole, looking at me over his shoulder.

"We're going to Petalburg. The air out there is much cleaner out there than here."

Wattson just looked at me for a moment, then asked "Wally did you find a new job in petalburg?"

"Yes actually, I am the new petalburg gym leader." I announced with a smile. Wattson didn't look pleased to hear that from me.

"But who's going to run mauville's gym?" He questioned, obviously very concerned.

I smiled even larger when I heard his question, and I replied, "You wattson! You were the previous leader after all."

"That's true... B-but I'm too old to be the leader anymore." He mumbled, seeming slightly depressed.

It's true wattson had aged quite badly. His once spiky silver hair has been reduced to nothing, his head now reminding me of a very well buffed bowling ball. His once magnificent beard/ moustache combo has went from being lively and full of energy, was sagging way below his chin. What's worse is Wattson's legs have not stood the test of time, making him have to use a cane to get anywhere. But I have an ace up my sleeve.

"Wattson!" I scolded, leering angrily at him.

(Wattson)

~Oh god what did I do now!~ I thought to myself, hoping he wouldn't gave me another verbal thrashing like when I said something slightly rude to his wife. Poor Wally...

"Age is not factor when it comes to being a gym leader or a Pokémon trainer." He scolded me, waving his finger in my face.

"what do you..." I found what Wally said hard to believe

"I mean you can be anything when it comes to Pokémon. If you need an example, Agatha. She was the oldest member of the elite of the elite 4 at the old age of 93. And you think your too old? If a decrepit bird like that made it tough for trainers to prove their worth over in kanto, I'm sure you can take those trainers on too."

"What makes you so sure Wally? Why do you believe so much in me?"

"Wattson you are the electrified man! With you Pokémon by your side there is nothing you can't do. I know you still keep them with you at all times, just in-case some young Pokémon trainer wants to battle."

I thought about what Wally had said for a moment, before responding. " ...Ok Wally, I'll give it a shot. Only because you believe in me so much. I'll mop the floor with those youngsters!"

"I know you will. Come on son lets go." Wally voiced to Joe.

(Wally)

I picked up my son, held him in my arms, and walked towards the exit. As we were about to leave the building for the last time for quite a while, Wattson called to us.

"I'll miss you guys. Come visit soon ok?"

I stopped; turned back and said with a smirk, "you didn't think this meant forever right?"

Wattson smiled and said "no."

"See you soon wattson." We both left the building, out into the light of the world.

(Joe)

"Daddy?" I asked, looking up at my dad.

"hmm?"

"How will we get to petalburg? Is it far away?"

My dad smiled and told me, " It's a little distance away, but we should get there relatively quickly. Especially since we're going by sky."

I didn't know what Dad meant by sky, but I soon got my answer. Dad set me on the concrete path, reached for his 4 poke balls and sent out a large bird.

"Dad, what's that?" I asked, pointing at the large cloud like Pokémon.

"This is Jeffry my altaria. He is going to give us a lift to our new home." Dad picked me up again and placed me on the Pokémon's back. It felt like I was sitting on a cloud rather than a Pokémon.

"It's so soft" I stated as dad climbed aboard.

"Jeffry use fly." He commanded, grabbing hold of the base of the birds slender neck.

"Taria!" The Pokémon cried as it rocketed in to the sky, the cool, refreshing air filling my lungs. It felt good.

**:The altaria sped through the sky, diving in and out of the clouds.:** "Jeffry, calm down! We have a kid on board." **:Wally stated, giving Jeffry a miffed look.: **

"Tar..." **:Jeffry gave Wally an apologetic cry, as he straightened his flight path.:**

(Wally)

When we landed in petalburg 2 hours later, Joe was fast asleep. When I saw this, all I could think to say was, "Oh thank Arceus you finally got to sleep." When I realised, ~crap... now I need to wake him up to get him inside.~ I leant over to Joes ear, and whispered, "son, wakey wakey..." He jumped.

"huh?! Oh, Daddy it's you. a-are we here?" He looked sleepily up at me, his eyes still half closed.

"yes son we're here." I said, lifting Joe off Jeffry, setting him on the dirt path.

(Joe)

When I looked around this new place, I saw that me and my dad were in the middle of a small town. Anywhere I looked there was no concrete on the ground. What I saw on the ground was a dirt road surrounded by grass. To my left there was a Pokémon center with its familiar red roof, and farther to the left there was a building with a blue roof which must have been the poke mart. When I turned around to see more of the new town I saw the gym where my dad was going to work. It was such a massive building and I couldn't see all of it past the strange hedges. When I looked forward I saw nothing but a few flowers. Then when I looked to the right I saw a small house with a lake right beside and in front of the house.

"Do you like that house son?" My Dad asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It looks cool Daddy!" I cried out with joy.

"Well it's a good thing you do, because that's our new home." He told me, ruffling my hair again.

"Really Daddy! That's fantastic!" I had never felt so great before. I felt so much stronger than before. I felt reborn, even if i didn't know what that word meant back then. We then heard a faint voice coming from the distance.

"Wally"

"Daddy, did you hear that" I asked, looking up at him.

"Wally." We heard it again, louder this time. It sounded familiar.

"yeah it sounds like..."

"**Wally!**"

Dad bared a startled face as he shouted, "DAD?!" Wally's father, or grandpa as I called him, walked the dirt road to meet us after our long journey.

"Grandpa! "he was less than a meter away from us when I dashed towards him.

"Joeyboy!" When I had reached my grandpa, he spun me around, placed his hands under my armpits and lifted me up on to his shoulders.

(Wally)

~For an old man of nearly , my dad sure hasn't lost any of his strength or abilities from his youth! ...well except maybe his bladder control.~ That thought made me giggle to myself. "hey dad, how have you and mom been." I asked my father, calling Jeffry into his ball.

"Oh we've been fine son, we've been going down to the pond beside the gym to relax with the water Pokémon. But something weird is going on around here. a lot of new Pokémon have appearing around here, like little rats, small snakes and what looked like giant vampire bats!"

~hmm, it's the same situation here as in mauville.~ I thought to myself, wondering what caused this change "That's great Dad, but how about we take Joe to his grandma?"

"All right son. Joeyboy, time to go see Nana." Dad said in a happy manner, as he turned to walk home.

As we all edged closer to the house, I remembered something I had long since forgotten.. "So Dad, how's the egg doing? Did it hatch yet?" I calmly asked, hope and excitement deeply imbedded in my voice.

"No Wally, the egg hasn't moved for a long time now." Dad pulled a rather upset face.

"Right..." I sighed. ~It was a dud. I really did wait, but eight and a half years? Poor kid, didn't get a chance. It looks like I need to get rid of it.~

"What egg?" Joe asked from his perch, his head tilted like a Noctowl.

"I'll tell you another time son." I said, ruffling his hair.

(Joe)

"Nana!" I shouted, waving down the road as Nana came into view. She was sitting outside the front door with some sort of scarf around her neck. Now that I lived in the same town as them I could visit them any time I wanted, rather than having to wait for them to come and visit every 6 months. I was overjoyed.

When we reached the house, I noticed that Nana was holding a small box. I didn't particularly care what was in the box I just wanted to be with Nana and feel her sweet embrace for the first time in a long time. Grandpa set me back on the ground, smiling at me. As I extended my arms out to her, she set the box down very gently, extended her arms out to me, and returned the same longing for a 'cuddle', As she called it. She smelled just like a flower.

She pulled me off of her, handed me the small box, and saying in unison with dad and grandpa, "happy birthday Joey" I slowly opened the box to find a poke ball. This was exactly what I wanted. I could finally start training Pokémon, which is what all kids my age want to do.

"wow..." I was about to thank them, when grandpa cut me off.

"you've become of age Joey, you can become a Pokémon trainer whenever you want."

I sighed happily, as dad spoke up. "come on, let's go in and get Joe his birthday cake. Nana baked it herself." my smile grew larger as I exclaimed,

"YUMMY!"

It was now 8:00PM. Me and dad had to go home and get settled in. As we were heading for the door, I suddenly stopped and asked Dad something that hadn't crossed my mind until then. "Can we see the upstairs of nana and grandpa's house." I don't know what possessed me to ask that, but dad agreed and showed me around. At the end of the tour I noticed that Dad had missed one of the rooms.

"Dad what about that room?" I asked, pointing at the wooden door.

"That's just a closet." He said, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Can I see what's inside?" I innocently asked, linking my fingers together.

Dad paused for a second before he answered. "Ok one peek in that room. Inside this room, is something that's very special."

When Dad opened the door, I saw a big green and white egg wrapped up in a blanket, sitting in a basket. It was shaking quite rapidly. Dad noticed the egg very quickly, screaming at the top of his lungs, "**FUCK YEAH!**"

~What does "fuck" mean?~ I innocently thought to myself, as Dad shouted down the stairs,

"Dad, mom get up here NOW!" Grandpa and Nana barrelled up the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"what's up s... All right!" Grandpa cried in excitement, clenching his fist.

"How delightful!"

While the grown-ups discussed what was going on, I was staring at the egg. ~Why are you wiggling around so much?~ I thought as I approached the egg. It started to shake faster. ~What causes me to shake... Are you cold?~ I edged close, it shook even faster. ~It gets faster the closer I get. Is it scared of me?~ I sat down right next to the egg. It was shaking very violently. ~What makes me happy when I'm scared...? Daddy's hugs make me feel safe... will that work?~ I lifted the egg into my arms and hugged it tight. It suddenly split in two, emitting a bright light. A small shape stood out, which landed in my cradled arms.

"Dad?" I called to him nervously, as the little creature started to wail, it's eyes firmly shut.

"Ralts! Ralts!"

"What son-n-n-n..." he looked gob smacked. "Son, stay there with the Ralts." He said as he jumped over the banister, to the floor below. I was puzzled.

"Wally dear, be careful! Your father's just finished fixing the banister!"

"Grandpa, what's a Ralst?" I asked, trying to calm the ralts down. I was wondering if it was upset, as I couldn't see any tears coming from its eyes. It was probably due to the Ralts long dome of hair.

"A Ralts is a pokemon Joe!" Grandpa told me, his voice full of excitement. My eyes grew wide.

"Pokemon..." The Ralts wail's lessened, it's tiny white arms and legs being pulled into its body.

"And that one's been waiting a long time to hatch!" I shushed at the ralts. It fell silent. "You're seem to be very good at making things calm Joey." Grandpa said, sounding very pleased.

Dad returned, as quick as an Arcanine using extreme speed, with a baby bottle, and handed it to me. "go ahead son. Gasp, feed her." I thought popped into my head.

"Dad, how do you know that it's a girl?" I asked, the ralts trying it's best to open its eyes.

"I will show you once she is fed." He said in an impatient tone.

(Wally)

Less than a minute later the ralts had sucked the bottle dry. When the bottle was removed from her mouth it gave a tiny, cute burp, which caused a group "AWWW!" Something was different about this Ralts. Instead of the usual green dome of hair with their trademark red horn, it had a light blue dome on its head with an orange horn. Her horn was tilted slightly lower than what I was used to.

(Joe)

"Ok Dad, Jen's been fed..." Dad looked at me puzzled, his head tilted to the left.

"Jen?"

"That's what I named her. Now, how did you know that the Ralst... Ratls... Ra, the pokemon was going to be a girl?" I said, fumbling over my words. Dad gave me a piece of paper, with a hastily scrawled message. This is what is said.

Dear Wally,  
By the time you read this,  
I won't be around anymore.  
I'm leaving to find Betty.  
With this letter, Is a  
child of my village. It had  
been attacked by a large, dark  
force. This little girl was left  
behind, when everyone fled.  
I need you to look  
after her while I'm gone.  
I **will **return, Betty by  
my side.

Take care of her,  
yourself, and Joseph.

Yours forever  
Faithful,

Richie.

"Daddy what happened to Richie?" Dad ignored my question, his face becoming despondent for an instant, then snapping back to a smile.

"Joe, can you pass me the Ralts?" He asked, bending down with his arms stretched out. I pouted at him as, my arms got a little tighter around Jen. Just a tiny bit. My Dad saw my reaction. "Joe, please?" I loosened my grip, as Dad lifted her out of my arms.

He looked down at her, rubbing her belly with his finger. It seemed like she was enjoying herself, judging from her giggling.

(Wally)

The new born opened its massive eyes. They looked like two rising suns, shining over the horizon for the very first time. "You're a lucky one, aren't you. I hope you can meet him one day." I turned my attention to Joe, knowing exactly what he wanted. "So son, you want Jen to be your Pokémon, don't you?" I looked down to him, him staring back.

"Uh huh. Can she?!" He plead excitedly.

(Joe)

"Alright, she's yours. Go ahead and catch her." I took out the pokeball Nana and Grandpa gave to me, and touched the ball to Jen's head. With a flash of white light, she was sucked into the ball. She was mine.

"Ha ha ha ha! I have a Pokémon! I have a Pokémon!" I chanted, hopping around dad with glee, holding the ball in both of my hands.

"Son." I heard him state. I looked at him, still bouncing. "You have to take care of her. Wherever you two go in life, you have to keep her safe, the same way she will keep you safe, understand?" I nodded to show my understanding. "Okay. Well, I think it's time for us to get you home little man."

When me and Dad returned to our new home, Dad spoke up "son."

"Hmm." I looked at him, yawning loudly.

"it's about time you went to sleep little man." He said, smirking slightly. I agreed with my dad, I was tuckered out. So, Dad showed me to my room.

When I walked into my new room, I was amazed by the size of it. It was at least 3 times the size of my old bedroom, and Dad had gotten all of my toy's were exactly where I wanted them to be. The bed wasn't too shabby either. "See you in the morning Joe. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Daddy!" I said, grabbing my dad's leg.

When I was getting changed, I thought about Jen in her pokeball. ~It mustn't be comfortable in that little thing.~ So I picked up the pokeball from my dresser and climbed into bed with it in my hand, and let her out. She was still fast asleep, with a tiny part of her stubby arm in her mouth, sucking on it as though it was a thumb. ~Aww.~ I thought to myself, as I lifted her up, and placed her head on the pillow. As I placed the duvet over her, she woke up and started to wail.

"RALTS! RALTS!"

(Wally)

I could hear the newborn's ear piercing wail from the kitchen. ~Good lord, that kids got a set of lungs on her!~ I thought, holding my ears. ~Why did Joseph let her out?! Silly boy...~ I was walking down the hallway to soothe her when suddenly, everything went quiet. ~What happened?~ I peeked into Joseph's room, seeing the newborn wrapped up in his arms, him softly shushing her. ~Huh. Well done son.~ I mused as I slowly, and quietly closed his bedroom door.

(Joe)

From that day onward, I became stronger and stronger, because of the much clearer air. On my 11th birthday I got a toy car from dad. Jen got a twistedspoon on the same day since it was technically her 1st birthday too. I laughed as she tried to eat the spoon. On my 12th and 13th birthdays I got several trainer supplies including 5 potions 5 poke balls and 2 of each status healing item. Jen on her 2nd and 3rd birthdays got some clothes and many, many mini marshmallows to snack on, causing her get sick from eating too many. on her second birthday, she learned how to speak to me using her mind. Naturally, I freaked the fuck out when I heard a voice in my head. On my 14th birthday and Jen's 4th birthday Dad took both Jen and I out to help train Jen. They were very joyful times. Dad even kept his promise of visiting wattson, every month on the fifteenth. However nothing lasts forever...


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday brawl

Table of communication:-

**:Writer:**

(Narrator)

"vocal speech"

-telepathy-

~thoughts~

\actions/

Pokémon: Ralts/ Jen: level 9

Date: 21/04/2026 Chapter 3: birthday brawl

(Joe's)

"Joe, it's time for breakfast!" I heard my father calling from the kitchen, rousing me from my sleep.

"coming dad!" I shouted back, rubbing my eyes.

~ I know this is just another day, but for some reason I feel ... uneasy. I need to relax. ...Alright where are you this time Jen?~

Jen had picked up a strange habit. Every time we go to sleep with her clutching onto my arm, she somehow manages to find her way to different parts of my body, from my head to my toes. However, this morning when I removed the duvet to find her, she was nowhere to be found.

~Where's Jen? She's never awake before me. Where could she have gone?~

As I ran to my bedroom door ,still dressed in my pyjamas, to go look for Jen, I heard a small whimper coming from my sock drawer. I opened the drawer to find Jen quivering amongst my socks.

"Jen, how did you get in my sock drawer?" I asked, tilting my head in a playful fashion, smiling.

Jen didn't reply. ~Is she asleep?~

"Jen?" My smile faded as I lifted her hair away from her eyes to find her pupils had almost disappeared. I waved my hand in front of her face, hoping to get some sort of response. Nothing. ~What's up with her?~ I was starting to worry. This wasn't normal.

"Jen. Can you hear me?" I asked, poking Jen's horn. when my finger made contact with Jen's horn, she snapped back to reality, and looked up to me.

-Joe!- she thought as she jumped out of the drawer, into my arms; sobbing.

"Jen, what's wrong!?" I was beyond confused.

-Joe it was horrible!- Her thought was full of fright.

"What was horrible?" I hadn't seen her act like this before. She was scaring me.

-We... we were by the- "Sniff, hic!" -lake, you, me and Nana.-

"What happened?"

-Then... I heard a loud noise. I f-flew backward. I looked up and... and...- "RALTS! RALTS!"

~I need to calm her down.~ I peeled her off my chest, holding her in my arms. "Jen, relax. It was just a little nightmare." She continued to wail.

~maybe if I sing that song dad sung to me when I was sad.~

**:all right readers this is something I'm not sure will work so I want to hear your thoughts. Tell me if its good, bad or just plain stupid.**

**Open, The Light in You ~ A soft relaxing song for kids by Bryant Oden, on youtube for the full effect.:**

**:As Joe sang to Jen he was always staring into her big, orange eyes, while running his fingers lovingly through her hair, and slowly bringing her closer to his chest. Her tears made her eyes twinkle like two little stars in the night sky. During this time Jen was slowly becoming calmer and calmer as every syllable passing through his lips soothed Jen from the inside out. As Joe progressed, Jen was becoming more and more relaxed.: **

(Joe)

When I stopped singing, I gave Jen a gentle peck on the cheek. "All better?" I asked in a caring tone. Jen then returned my kiss with her little arms wrapping around my arm, sniffing.

-Yes and thank you Joe, that was beautiful.- she had the biggest smile on her face.

**~I hope she forgets this little incident.~ I thought to myself, wanting to change the subject. **"Now that that's done with lets go get something to eat." Jen nodded in agreement.

I carried Jen to the dining room and set her on the table. As I turned to get our breakfast's, Dad placed 3 plates on the table, 2 with bacon, and waffles for me and Dad, and 1 for Jen that had 4 pancakes stacked on top of each other, with melted butter and maple syrup. Me and Dad finished our breakfast's with relative ease, while Jen barely finished half of hers. I was about to go into my room to get changed for the day, when Dad gave me a box with a ribbon on top, and told me, "happy birthday son."

When I opened the box, I found a set of clothes, and a pair of smart shoes. I thanked Dad as I went to my room to try my new clothes on.

When I left my room I was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt with black stripes running up and down the shirt, a pair of beige trousers with a blue backpack and a belt to match the pair of brown shoes. I thought I looked quite snazzy.

"how do they fit son?" Dad asked, hopping he hadn't messed up.

"it's perfect dad" I said hugging the daft old man. I pulled myself of him, and spoke to him. "I know what all this is about. You've been getting me and Jen ready for our adventure together for these past few years."

"Can't keep anything from you huh. I want you to follow your dreams son. Don't worry about all of us, we'll be here waiting for your return."

"Got it dad." I said smiling at him. I looked over Dads shoulder, I saw Jen was looking a tad Blue. She was probably feeling a little left out. It was technically her birthday too.

"Did you think we had forgotten about you?" Dad said. Jen's mood brightened up almost instantaneously as both me and Dad set In front of her two boxes with a ribbon tied around each. A big one from Dad, a small one from me.

"Happy birthday Jen." I said with a big old smile on my face. Seeing Jen happy again made me happy too.

When Jen opened the present from Dad, she found a small red mini skirt and a blue blouse. Jen squeaked in happiness when she saw them and she ran, (yes ran) as fast as she could to our room to try them on. I was actual very surprised dad had found clothes like that at such a small size.

"Dad, where did you find those clothes for Jen?"

"Nowhere. I made them myself!" Dad said with a proud look on his face.

"Oh... Wait, WHAT! YOU MADE THOSE!? Those looked like a professional made them!"

"Meh, it's a hobby." A bead of sweat rolled down my face.

~Greeeaaatt, the petalburg gym leader make's clothes in his spare time!~

when Jen returned, she looked as cute as a button. The mini skirt looked like a regular skirt when Jen wore it, and the blouse was exactly the same shade as her hair.

-how do I look?- Jen asked with her small arms behind her back.

"you look fantastic Jen." Jen's smile grew large when I told her this. She then shuffled back to the table to open the present I gave her. Inside this smaller box was a necklace with an emerald cut into the shape of a rose on the front.

She shuffled over to me and jumped up into his arms, nuzzling my chest, with the necklace in her hands. I gave her a small hug.

"I guess you like it, huh."

-It's beautiful. Where did you get it?-

"I found the uncut emerald by the lake outside the gym, I brought it home and carved that rose myself." As you can see, I'm very good with my hands. Art is one of my very few talents.

"it's fantastic son, now I know why you wanted to use my chisel."

"Let's get that on and see how it looks." I pulled Jen off of me, and placed her on the table. I opened the necklace and put it around her little neck. She looked great. Like a blank canvas with some bright colours splashed on.

"let's go see nana and grandpa. We haven't seen them in weeks! They always seem to be at home. " I said as I picked her up and placed her on my shoulders, her holding onto my skull for balance.

-Ok. Maybe they could tell us some stories! Like when they first met...-

"They've told us that story at least 50 times now! How can you listen to the same thing so many times?"

- I like romance.- I sighed in dismay at her response.

When me and Jen got outside, we were greeted by the blazing sun, shining down on us. All the people who lived here were outside relaxing in the sun in all sorts of clothes. From swimming shorts, to bikinis. There was that one crazy guy who sits on his roof in the nude every day of the year, but we tried to ignore him. Nana was sitting out by the side of the lake at the gym wearing what seemed to be a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hey Jen look! Nana's just over there."

When we reached Nana, we were greeted by her smiling face. "Hi Nana!" Jen grabbed at my forehead.

"oh, hello you two! Come and dip you're feet in the water, take a load off."

"sure that sounds, OW!" I felt my hair being grabbed. I felt myself be lifted off the ground, along with nana. We only moved a few feet, when we were thrown forward by an explosion. I called Jen back into her ball, as I smacked face first into the pokemart wall. When I looked over to the lake, I saw the aquatic Pokémon that lived in the lake starting to rain down from the sky, all of which had been disintegrated. When I had regained my composure, after a few minutes of struggling to my feet, I checked on Jen. The poke ball opened, enveloping everything in a red light, as Jen came out of the poke ball completely unscathed from the explosion. I would have released a sigh of relief, had my body not seized up from pain, forcing me to my knees. Jen watched, with her face growing more fearful, as I struggled to reach my feet again. My whole body was convulsing under the shock.

-Joe! Your alive! I thought that...-

"I'd exploded right? Doh... Chough, chough! It sure was close dough. Dow I wished died dasked you what happdened. "

-Joe, your face is all bloody!- I placed my hand on my face, reeling in pain from me touching my nose.

"Doww! I dink it's brokden."

-Let me fix it!- I felt my nose jut back out of my face back into position.

"HOLY... ARCEUS DAMN THAT HURT!"

I turned to Nana. She looked in really bad shape. She had a massive gash along her forehead, where a dismembered corphish claw had rocketed past her face. There was blood gushing out from the gash, causing her face to be covered in blood streaks. Her arm was completely blown off from not following close enough to me. Her arm was so close to the explosion the heat from the blast had burned the wound, causing it to close. Before I could react, Granadpa rocketed past me over to Nana, almost causing us to fall from us spinning. Grandpa looked at her silently. He picked Nana up and ran to the Pokémon center, to get some help.

"JESUS! For an old guy, grandpa sure can move." I heard a loud cackle coming from the once peaceful lake.

"KEKEKEKE! Finally we got the treasure the bosses hid!"

"Harold you crazy mother fucker! You didn't have to blow the lake to smithereens! We had the underwater drones to get the treasure!" Said the woman in blue trousers and a black and white shirt that showed off her midriff. She was also wearing a blue bandana with a big white A on it causing her red hair to stick out the back. She looked pissed off.

"That wouldn't have been as fun Rebecca!" said the man in black trousers and shirt. He was wearing a small red hoodie with a big black M on the front of the chest. The hood had 3 odd spikes protruding from the top of it. He seemed to be holding a Zippo in his right hand, and had a psychotic look on his face; His right eye twitching.

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission! Archie and Maxie aren't going to be happy when they hear that a whole town knows that team magma and aqua are back!"

"HEY!" I shouted to the squabbling pair. The female of the two turned to face me "What the **HELL** is wrong with you people! You two just wiped out all life in that lake! Every Pokémon that was in that lake is gone... and all you think about is how pissed your boss will be if he finds out you blew your cover!" Jen had never seen me like this before. I had never had a reason to be angry before that day. For the first time in my life, I felt A new feeling bubbling inside me.

"Hmhmhm. Big talk for such a little b... ACK. Harold look!"

"EHH, OOOOOHHHHH! a shiny Pokémon! Lets grab it!"

As soon as the psycho said that, I came to my senses from my rage, grabbed Jen, and ran towards home.

"Not so fast you scrawny brat!" shouted this Rebecca girl, sending out her large, black, furry mightyena.

"Help her out scruffy!" Said the psycho, as he kicked his poke ball, containing "scruffy" in front of me. It caused me to stop abruptly.

**:Ok here's a little info on the magma and aqua grunt's Pokémon!**

**Rebecca:**

**Mightyena: Level 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Harold:**

**Houndour/ Scruffy : level 13**

**Gender: male**

"Scruffy use ember, blind him!" The black furred Houndour cocked his head and aimed it's mouth right at Jen. "Not the Pokémon, the kid!" The Houndour corrected its aim, and spat out several ember's at me, scoring a hit on my face, barely missing my eyes.

"AHH!" the pain I felt was excruciating. But I held onto Jen for dear life, trying my best to keep my promise to dad.

"Mightyena, pin him down." I turned towards my house, to flee from the Houndour; only to be pounced on by a 37Kg mightyena, knocking Jen out from my arms. The mighty beast was snarling hungrily at me, digging his claws deep into my arms, Waiting for its command. The claws drew blood from both of my arms. "FEED." As this word passed It's masters lips, it's powerful jaw opened wide, preparing to chomp down on me, when the mightyena was hit by a signal beam, knocking the beast off of me. "What! where did that come from!" asked Rebecca, looking around frantically to find the attacker, seeing only Jen.

"Looks like that training with dad really helped us out." The Mightyena had gotten hit pretty hard with the signal beam, but when it got up it looked as though it had never got hit.

-It looks fine!-

"CHRIST! WHAT'S THAT THING MADE OF! Jen you can't do this alone, we need help!"

"Mightyena, bite his head off!"

"Scruffy, You do the same!"

(?)

As the mightyena and Houndour lunged at Joe, the mightyena was struck down by another signal beam, and the Houndour was struck down by our wing attack. All of the looked around to try and find this new player.

"Rufflet, Fury attack!"

"Kiyu!" my blue and white feathered friend dove at the Houndour, ramming its beak into the Houndour's head 4 times, causing it to faint.

"Scruffy!" shouted the psycho, as he dashed to his Houndour. "You did good my fluffy friend." He told his pet as he recalled him. "Rebecca, see you back at the hideout." 'Harold' found he was alone with Joe. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Until, " ...SHAZAM!" Shouted the psycho, as he threw a smoke bomb at the ground, allowing him to get away.

"Jen are you ok?" Joe asked the ralts, hacking from the slowly dissipating smoke.

~So he got himself a pokemon. Awesome.~ The Ralts mouth opened wide, as it pointed to his arms and face. He somehow deciphered what it was trying to say, and responded with,

"I'm fine. And hopefully nana's ok too. Asshole's."

"That was awesome!" I shouted over to him, my voice full of energy.

"That-that voice." He stuttered looking behind him.

"Nice to see you still remember me Joe."

"DJ!" My name is Danny Jones, Joe's only childhood friend. Ever since we met in school on the first day, we've always joked around, and had a lot of fun. I wear Red and white sneakers, with White cargo pants, and a red t-shirt, with a red and white leather jacket. Got to look awesome! "it's great to see you man, but why are you here?"

"I was finally able to convince my Mom to let me leave home! She's wayyy too overprotective. So I was able to go on my journey. I arrived in rustboro yesterday , and I remembered that your birthday was today, so I made my way over here to give you... THIS!" I said as I handed Joe a small disk, labelled 'TM 53 Energy ball', and a disk case to store it in. "That's a TM. You can teach a Pokémon the move that's on the disk."

"Thanks! I'd better keep this till I need it. These can only used once right?"

"The old ones, yes. However this is one of the new disks. You can use it as many times as you want!"

"That rocks!"

"Dude, I have a few question."

"Well don't stand there like a fruitcake, what are they?"

"One: is that ralts yours?"

"Yup. I hatched her from an egg the day I moved here. My dad told me that until I got there the egg hadn't moved in eight and a half years before it hatched!"

"Awesome! It's even shiny!"

"Her names Jen. Jen, this is Danny. Say hello!"

-Hello Danny.- I jumped when I heard this little voice in my head.

"H-Hi Jen. Anyway, Second: when are you going on your journey?"

"I was going to leave today, but my nana got pretty messed up today and I don't want to leave till I know what's going to happen to her."

"**You should be more worried about what's going to happen to you!" **Rebecca was back, and she looked pissed! "Mightyena, Break him." Her mightyena was right behind Joe when it rammed into him, sending him flying through the Pokémon center wall, Knocking chancey over like a bowling pin. Joe had become extremely cut up and bruised from tearing through the thick concrete.

(Joe)

"AHHHHHGGGG" ~ Arceus, my arm! I can't move it. I think it's broken!~ At that moment, Rebecca flew through the window, tearing her uniform to pieces, and gashing her body making her look like a pile of cheese. "Heh, not so nice getting chucked through a wall now is it."

"Mightyena, Tear his throat out!" Her mightyena did not come. "Mightyena?" Her mightyena limped into the room, showing its body had been sliced at many parts of its body, with each cut getting deeper, and harmful. It limped over to its master to check if she was ok. "Mightyena, Use bite now! Chomp on his bones." The mightyena shook it's head, picked It's master up and placed her on his back. "What are you doing? Get him!" Mightyena dashed out of the Pokémon center, with Rebecca still raging on its back.

~That was too close...~ I saw Jen running through the pokemon center over to me.

-Joe! How beat up are you?! Do you feel ok? You feel hot.-

"Jen I'm f..." CRACK "AHHHHHH! I don't think that bone's supposed to stick out of my arm like that." I said in a whimper, as I looked at one of my bones sticking out of my bicep.

(Danny)

"Dude, did you see how my Pawniard messed up that M... OH SHIT! Nurse Joy!" I called franticly, as I tried to help chancey off the floor. She must have heard me, as she walked out of a back room.

"Hmm? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POKEMON CENTER!" She cried in horror, looking at the small piles of rubble littered throughout the place.

"I'll explain later, but you need to help my friend. Some team aqua grunt's mightyena smashed him through a wall and busted his arm up!"

"Team aqua?! I thought they disbanded years ago!" She stated, as I grabbed her shoulders.

"Forget about that, and listen! MY FRIEND NEEDS YOUR HELP!" I shouted at her shaking her back and forth.

"He need's medical attention! Where is he?"

"THE GUY WHOS SITTING IN THE DENT IN THE WALL!" I felt like throwing her the same way as Joe so she would get the picture.

"He looks like he's getting all the help he needs." Said nurse joy chuckling, pointing at Joe. What I saw was the single most hilarious thing I had ever seen happen to him. Joe was floating around the room by Jen's confusion, as she pulled many bandages, and disinfectants out of the cupboards, dumping the liquids on the bone protruding out of his arm.

"Help me." He whispered to me as me and nurse Joy laughed our asses off! As we calmed down, we walked over to Jen, still carrying Joe.

"Dear could you bring him with you to his bed." Joy asked, pointing down a corridor.

-ok... Just so long as I can stay with him.-

"Of course!" She replied to nothing with her normal attitude. Jen and I followed nurse joy through the center to the people wing of the Pokémon center, and placed him in his bed next to a familiar face.

"Nana?"

"She needs to rest." Joy assured him, patting him on the head.

"Yeah buddy, you need to relax too."

"Ok... but I have something to say." Joe announced.

"What is it dear?" Joy asked obliviously.

"COULD YOU FIX MY ARM NOW!" Joe shouted at the nurse.

"... Oh right!" She shouted, as she got to work. ...It wasn't pretty.

(Joe)

Later that night, Jen and I were sitting in the room, me lying in bed, trying not to die from boredom, and Jen staring out the window at the stars.

"Jen, are you ok? You don't seem like yourself."

-I'm perfectly fine. You're the one who got his butt kicked, where I left today without a scratch on me.-

"Jen, how did that grunt fly through the window?"

-I threw her. Seeing you get hurt, feeling your dramatic change in your emotions, feeling your pain, I just snapped. I wanted her to feel, what you felt.- I smiled at her.

"Come here, I think it's time for a good night sleep. She hopped onto my bed, and snuggled up beside me.

-Thanks' for looking after me Joe.- Jen thanked me, squeezing my side.

"No problem, I will protect my friends." I looked down seeing her grinning from ear to ear.

-Goodnight Joe.- Jen's eyes closed as she squeezed my side again.

"Night Jen." As I drifted off to sleep, a thought popped into my head. What might have happened today if Jen hadn't been tormented by these dreams. I shrugged it off and drifted off to sleep at last.

**:Well Joe might not know what would have happened, but you guys can! I will be uploading a "What if..." story alongside the actual story. go here to view it if you want to: s/8479558/1/Troubled-times-What-if**


	4. Chapter 4: day one

Table of communication:-

**:Writer:**

Narrator

"vocal speech"

\translated Pokémon speech/

-telepathy-

~thoughts~

(focus)

Joe:-

Pokémon:-

Ralts/ Jen: level 11

Danny:-

Pokémon:-

Zorua: level 12

Pawniard: level 13

Solosis: Level 13

Rufflet: Level 15

Date: 1/8/2026 Chapter 4: Day one

(Joe)

~It's been 3 months since those scum came to our sleepy little town.~ I thought to myself as I packed up my things. Jen was watching me from the bed, wearing her red "mini skirt" and blue blouse, with her legs crossed. ~ since that day, I've been unable to use my left arm the same way. It feels... like I'm not in control of it. As though those grunt's took a part of my body... But I know better. It will be back to normal sooner or later. But I wish they had taken it.~ My eyes welled up with tears. ~Maybe... maybe then they would still be here.~

On the day magma and aqua attacked, Nana Died. The sheer force from the blast was not enough on its own to end her life, but when she hit the wall of the poke mart, the trauma from the top of her head hitting the wall, caused her to become brain dead. There was nothing that could be done for her. So they pulled the plug. Two weeks later, the same day I was being released from the center, Dad found Grandpa dead at his house. Dad told me he had died of a broken heart. "If I ever see those grunt's again... I'll make them pay..."I whispered, tears streaming from my eyes, as I slammed my right arm into his dresser.

(Jen)

~It breaks my heart to see Joe acting like this, it's not like him. I could never really know what sort of grief Joe is feeling, after all this was his family. And those beasts took that from him. But he should know it's not his fault! He couldn't have prevented what those two did.~

-Joe?- Joe couldn't hear me. He was too enveloped in anger and sadness for his mind to receive my thoughts from this distance. I moved closer to Joe, in hopes that he might hear me then.

-Joe?- Still no response. I felt his rage build, as his left arm cringing from his muscles tensing up. I jumped up on the dresser and slapped Joe across the face, bringing him to his senses. He noticed the distressed look I had on my face.

-Had nana and grandpa knew what would have happened and you didn't, they would have wanted it like this! Knowing their grandson was living his life instead of dying at the hands of those monsters!-

(Joe)

Jen's closed eyes were streaming tears down her face. Seeing that filled me with such sadness. I picked her up and embraced her, stroking her hair, trying to stem the flow of her tears.

-I don't like seeing you so upset Joe.- Jen sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"I guess I have one thing going for me..." I said still stroking her hair. Jen looked at me with soaked, wide eyes. I was still crying, but I had a smile plastered on my face. "The fact someone cares so much for me, that seeing me sad makes them feel the same, even if all ralts do it. what would I do without you?" I was choking up, my tear's seemed to never end.

-You won't have to know.- She told me, as she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Right..." I said in a happy tone. "Let's get going." Jen nodded as I picked up my bag, full of assorted food and medicines, and headed for the front door, with Jen on my right shoulder. As I reached the door, I saw dad asleep on the living room couch, holding an envelope. Me, being the curious little bugger I am, looked at the front of the envelope and saw it was addressed to me. I took the envelope and opened it to find a small note and a leather bound wallet. Inside the wallet was 5000 poke dollars! The note said this:

Son, I have done everything I can for

you to make your journey easier,

From training, to keeping you well,

All of that was leading up to this.

Make something of yourself.

Signed, Your pop.

"Thanks dad. Keep well." I said to my sleeping dad, as I put the wallet in my right side pocket, as I headed for the door.

(Danny)

as Joe opened his front door he heard me ask him, "You ready?" As Joe closed the door behind him, he told the me, "Yeah. Let's move out." As we left the front of Joe's house, we heard something calling from down the road.

**"JOESPH! WAIT!"** We both turned around to see the famous May birch running towards us. She works with her father at the Littleroot Pokémon lab. She was wearing a lab coat and holding a poke ball. To tell the truth, I was giddy at the fact I could finally see her in the flesh. I had heard so much about her in school, especially how much she adored Pokémon.

"caught you." She was gasping for air, exhausted from running from littleroot town.

" Who are you and what do you want?" Joe asked.

"Joe! This is may, professor birch's daughter!?" I was surprised Joe would have asked such a question. Joe replied with:

"Whose professor Birch?" May and I both fell to the ground, shocked from what Joe said. "Jen do you know who he is?"

-Besides you, Danny and your dad I haven't met anyone else.-

"Oh right..."

"HAHAHAHA! Just like always, Joe doesn't know what's going on!" I laughed. May didn't seem as amused.

"YOU THINK THATS FUNNY! MY DAD'S WORLD FAMOUS! Maybe I should just leave and not do what my dad asked me to do..." She turned to leave as Joe asked,

"what did he ask you to do?"

"Oh nothing... he just wanted me to give you this Pokémon is all. But I think I'll keep it."

"Ok. I can catch my own. Let's go Danny."

"Huh?!"

"no wait!"

"Yes?" Joe smiled slyly.

"If you don't take it my dad will flip!"

"I thought you wanted it?"

"no, my dad told me either you take the Pokémon, or it never leaves the lab. besides, I'm not that good at training pokemon."

"Can't have that now can we. What is it?"

"It's a male Treecko."

"Let me have him." May threw the poke ball to Joe. "Come on out new buddy."

As the Treecko came out, he was a lot different from normal gecko like Treecko. It had a large chunk of its leafy tail burned off, along with a large scar across his right eye.

"What happened to him?" Joe asked looking at the beat up little gecko.

"The reason it's all beat up..." may began, as I interrupted,

"Is because of a Torchic. Right?" I asked.

"Right, how did you know that?" may asked with a surprised look on her face.

"it's the only possible fire type he could have met."

"I think I'll call you..." as Joe was about to speak, he was interrupted.

(Jen)

\Whoa big guy, I already have a name!/ The Treecko cried.

-he says he already has a name.- I told Joe, tugging his ear.

"Well, what is it?" Joe asked me, looking slightly surprised.

\Name's Hayashi Seigi. What's your name?/ The Gecko said, his hand on his hip, the other pointing at Joe.

-it's Hayashi Seigi.- \His name is Joe, Hayashi./

\Joe? That's boring! I'm just gunna call him boss./

"Swift justice? Who named you that?"

\My parents. Have you got a problem with my name?!/ The Treecko said, sounding very annoyed.

-his parents named him.- I replied to Joe, not telling him that Treecko was annoyed.

"Pokémon name their children?"

\Of course they do!/

-Apparently so.-

"Hayashi seigi...That's kind of long. How about just seigi?"

\Why not? Sounds good to me./

-he says that's fine.-

"All right Seigi, welcome to the team!"

\Let's do this!/ Seigi cried as he jumped into the air, his fist raised to the sky. As he did this, he was enveloped by the red glow of the poke ball.

(Joe)

"My dad also wanted you to have this." said may, handing me a small red box. "That's a pokedex. It collects data on Pokémon when you scan them, and tells you their power." I opened the pokedex, to be greeted by a female voice.

"Greetings Brendan. How may I be of service." It freaked me out a little. It sounded a little... suggestive.

"Just like him. You can change the voice if you want."

"Thank Arceus!" As I cycled through the list of voices, a thought popped into my head. "Who is this Brendan?"

"He's the current Hoenn champion."

"Some champ! There's only 20 Pokémon identified, and he still won." I had finally chosen the voice for the pokedex, which was the default voice. I know it's boring, but the rest sounded like perverts, crazy people, or just annoyed me. Although, a robot voice is barely any better.

"Hello Joe, shall we get me full of Pokémon data?"

"Sure dex, let's do seigi first." I pointed dex at seigi's pokeball. The ball was covered in a dull red wave.

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. Treecko is a cool, calm, and collected Pokémon - it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko's species can senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. Treecko's best form of attack is slamming foes with its thick tail."

"Wow that detailed. Anything specific for seigi?"

"seigi is 2 years old. He has reached level 7 and is a very hasty Pokémon, often running into battle without order's."

"not bad dex."

"That things cool. I wish I had one." said Danny with an envious look on his face.

"talk's a lot don't it?" I said to Danny, chuckling. "Alright Jen, your turn." Jen hopped down from my shoulder and faced me, as the pokedex shone the same bright light on her.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly. It hides if it senses hostility. If its trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way, the same goes for any emotion a ralts's trainer has."

"And Jen specifically?" I was starting to get a little annoyed with the massive descriptions.

"Joe you are very fortunate, Jen is what you call a 'shiny Pokémon'. They are extremely rare."

"I already knew that..." I sighed. ~This thing may not be as useful as I thought.~

"Well Mr. Smarty pants, did you know that statistically, for every 8192 Pokémon in the world there is one shiny Pokémon."

"Mouthy little..."

"It's that rare?" asked Danny, resting his head on my shoulder.

"What does it matter! Just tell me about Jen." I knew this thing was going to become very annoying, very fast.

"Jen is 5 years old. She has reached level 11 and is a modest Pokémon, meaning she won't brag about her abilities or achievements."

"At least your good at what you do dex." I told him as I put him in my right pants pocket. "thanks may, dex will help a lot. One question."

"Yes?" May asked, her looking at a wild Taillow in the route she came from.

"can I get him to tell me less about every Pokémon?"

"just go to the settings."

"Well that was obvious..." Danny said, looking disappointed in me.

"Shut up." my face was as red as a rose. I was embarrassed ok?!

"I'm just messing around!" said Danny, grabbing me by the neck, and ruffling my hair. I really hated it when he did that.

"Alright, alright just get off of me!" I shouted, pushing Danny off me. While i was trying to fix my hair, I told Danny, "We'd better get going DJ. Tell birch thanks from me. Jen lets go." Danny picked Jen up off the floor and placed her, lying on her stomach on my head.

"PERFECT!" Danny shouted.

"Danny..." I said in an annoyed tone. I heard May laughing behind me.

-It's so comfortable up here.-

"you can't stay up there."

-why?-

"You'll fall!"

-Is that bad?-

"down. now." I said sternly, grabbing her by her small waist, and placing her on my right shoulder.

-your no fun!- Me and Jen stuck our tongues out at each other.

When we made it out of petalburg, on our left we were greeted by the sea. The waves were crashing down on the sandy plain below, washing away any blemishes that were left on the beach, from misplaced grains of sand, to stones lying on the beach. It was a magnificent sight. On our right was our next destination, petalburg woods, a large dense forest that many are afraid to venture in.

"Let's head to the beach first, there might be a few trainers to challenge." said Danny, pointing to the sun drenched beach

"I don't know, we're running l..." before I could finish my sentence, Danny interrupted,

"Awesome! let's go!" said Danny pushing on my back to get me moving. When we reached the bottom of the beach, we found there were nearly no one there. There was a fisherman near a small dock, a little girl playing in the sand, and a man running around on the beach. None of them seemed to have any Pokémon.

"excuse me sir? Are you a Pokémon trainer?" I called to the man running on the beach. Big mistake. The man stopped in front of us and smirked, it was the crazy guy who sits on his roof. "oh god... not you!" I was pinching the bridge of my nose, as Jen turned in disgust.

"what's up Joe?" asked Danny with a puzzled look on his face. I whispered into Danny's ear the identity of the old man. With a horrified expression he shouted at the man, "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"nothing, I just like to rest on my roof with," Before he could finish, I butted in.

"SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT! Look, are you a trainer or not!" I was really mad at the disgusting man. You just don't do that!

"Yes, I'm a trainer. as a matter a fact I've had this Pokémon since childhood, and only started training him yesterday. Let's battle!"

"I don't think I want to." A said to the man.

"FIGHT ME!" Danny shouted excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Actually, you have to fight me." He said, pulling a small booklet out of his pocket. He opened the booklet," Ahem. Quote, "When two trainers lock eyes, they must battle" end quote. It's all in the pokemon league handbook."

"Damn it! Alright, I'll fight you."

The old man's face went from cheerful, to dead serious. "GO Surskit!" he threw the poke ball, releasing a small circle, with a little, yellow crown with a spike coming out of the top, and twig like legs. I didn't know what this pokemon was, so I pulled out my pokedex.

"dex what's that? And no long winded explanation's this time!"

"Fine, this Pokémon is a Surskit. They are known for their speed. They are the bug/water type. This particular Surskit is level 7, and should know the moves bubble and quick attack."

"Much better. Alright, go seigi!" I shouted as I threw Seigi's poke ball at the ground, releasing him out onto the sand.

(Seigi)

I was taken by surprise by the terrain bellow me, it felt so unstable compared to dirt and the lab floor. I couldn't let it phase me; this was my first real battle and I wanted it to be a good one.

"seigi use leer!" called Joe. As he did I widened my stance, squinted my eyes and gave the Surskit a death stare. The Surskit looked very frightened, his small spindly legs were quivering.

"Surskit, quick attack." The Surskit moved with blinding speed, skating through the sand. It rammed into me, knocking me a foot back. I flipped through the air, trying to land back on my feet. It worked. I landed while still leering at the Surskit.

"seigi, use pound!" I jumped into the air, and started to flip at a great speed. But when I was in range for a big hit,

"Surskit, slide to the left!" As the Surskit did so, I came out of the flip and slammed down hard into the sand with my tail, causing me to get stuck.

\what the heck is this stuff? I can't... pull... my... tail...out!/

\that there is sand son./

"Surskit use quick attack!"

\and off I go!/ Surskit charged at me again, slightly slower this time.

~damn! I can't dodge because of this stupid sand trapping my tail!~

"Seigi use pound, but with your hand this time!" I didn't have any time to waste, so I got into stance the best I could, and pushed my arm out into the Surskit's head, making it slide along the sand, while the force of the Surskit's quick attack knocking me back, pushed my tail out of the sand.

\Huh. That works!/ the Surskit was having trouble getting to its feet.

\ you've got quite the arm on ya./

"Seigi, finish it off with an absorb!" I raised my arms, and a red beam shot out from both of my hands, hitting the Surskit directly, pulling the energy out of his body. Because of this the Surskit fainted. Boss and me had won! I had also recovered all of my health thanks to the absorb.

(Joe)

"well done seigi!" I said picking seigi up. "You knocked him into next week!" I said laughing, until I noticed seigi's tail. It looked as though it had grown back a little. It was bigger too. I set seigi down, and pulled dex from my pocket. "Dex, explain this to me."

"It looks like your Treecko, when it uses a HP stealing move, and is at full health, it can use the extra energy to repair its body."

"Really? That's so cool! You can regenerate your body!"

"Tree?!"

-he says he didn't know that.-

"well, you learn something new every day. Come back seigi." I commanded, as the red beam sucked him in. "Well let's get to that woods."

"Wait boy you forgot your prize money!" I was puzzled.

"prize money? What the hell are you talking about?"

"when you beat someone in a battle, they must give you 10% of the money they have with them. It says so in the Pokémon league handbook."

"Fine, whatever. Just do it so I can leave." The old man handed me 250 poke dollars. Naturally, I put it in my new wallet.

"now let's go!" I said to everybody,as we made our way to the forest, only to find, "You don't know the way through?! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HERE BEFORE!" I said in a distressed voice.

"That was 3 months ago! And I can't remember a place I've been through only once."

"We're going to be here all day!" **:Joe whined.: **

HEY I DON'T WHINE!

**:fine Joe bitched!:**

... touché, dear writer. "let's just focus on getting out of here." I said, as we walked farther into the forest.

9 HOURS LATER

"Ok let's just rest here till tomorrow." Me and Danny both opened up our sleeping bags and crawled inside. "Jen, hop in. You shouldn't stay up all night looking at the stars." Jen walked up to my sleeping bag, crawled in, and snuggled up beside me, gripping my right arm.

-night Joe-

"Night Jen. Night DJ!" Danny didn't reply, he was sawing logs. "How does he go to sleep so fast?" I soon drifted off to sleep as well.

(Jen)

~it's so nice to have Joe so happy; makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.~ I then dosed off.

**:I'm taking a little break. i have work to do and my head hurts like hell. this would have been longer but i wanted to give you guys and girls who like this something to read this week.:**


	5. Chapter 5: Prepare for trouble

**Table of communication:-**

**:Writer:**

**Narrator**

**"vocal speech"**

**\translated Pokémon speech/**

**-telepathy-**

**~thoughts~ **

**(Focus)**

**Joe:-**

**Pokémon:-**

**Ralts/ Jen: level 11**

**Treecko/ Hayashi seigi: level 8**

**Danny:-**

**Pokémon:-**

**Zorua: level 12**

**Pawniard: level 13**

**Solosis: Level 13**

**Rufflet: Level 15**

(Jen)

I was the first to wake up that morning, the sound of birds chirping rousing me from slumber. I was in the same spot as the night before, my small arms wrapped around Joe's right bicep, my head resting on his shoulder, as though it was a pillow. /Hmm...\ I said as I stirred from my slumber. My eyes started to open slowly. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked upon the scenery before me. It seems that we had all settled down in a clearing, nearly completely surrounded by spruce trees. Straight forward was a passage way that was decorated with white fences, an exit perhaps? Looking to my left, I saw a small area of flora, surrounded by the same type of tree, with beautifly dancing in the air above; pollen falling from their wings onto the flowers below. To the right was Danny, still sleeping in his sleeping bag. /he looks just like a wurmple.\ I giggled.

Joe obviously heard me, because I heard him mumble in his sleep. "uhh..."

~ I wonder what's making Joe so uncomfortable? I think I'll have a peak. ~ I thought, as I placed my tiny, hand stubs on Joe's forehead, pulling myself into his subconscious.

**:As everything came into focus, Jen heard a soft, upset voice. " hi sweetie..." the figure said sniffing. It was a woman with brown, no blond, no red, no silver... the mental image was unstable, all that could be said was it was a woman. Jen realised she was standing in a child's bedroom. It was a very small room, the walls plastered with wallpaper covered with hundreds of different Pokémon, from bulbasaur, to the mythical Kyoger. Jen heard the gurgling of an infant. Jen floated over to the child's crib, and saw a small child, no older than a year, with red eyes. The woman said with a quivering voice, "That's right Joey, mama's here... But not for long. Mama has to go away for a while. It's not fair... I should be here, with you and Wally, to keep you safe, to keep you happy, to watch you grow and flourish... your whole life... I'm going to miss it all." **

**"times up." called a hunched, hooded man, his goggles shining. Joe's mother backed away from the man. "Fine, go Hypno!" a ray of red light filled the room.:**

**:Jen was forced out of Joe's dream as he awoke in a cold sweat.:**

"AH!" **:Joe shouted sitting up. He pulling the sleeping bag with him, making Jen slide down in the bag. He rubbed at his eyes in a reflex like action. Then he realised something:** "what..." :**The shout had startled the beautifly.:** "I'm an idiot." :**Joe groaned, as he reached for his bag and pulled out a large, leather bound book, and a pen. The book was in immaculate condition. A strong wind blew past Joe as he wrote.:**

Day 1,825

I have made new headway with this dream I keep having.

Last night I learned that "my mother" was regretting having

to leave and miss me growing up. Most likely my mind

trying to find a reason why she left. A hooded man with

goggles told her, her time was up. She backed away,

as he sent a Hypno out, I woke up.

(Joe)

When I had finished writing, I replaced the pen and book back into my bag. I unzipped the sleeping bag, to find where Jen was this time. I saw Jen grabbing my leg. Me, assuming she was still asleep, nudged her shoulder with my finger tip, and whispered "time to go." Jen stretched her arms above her head and yawned loudly. -Ok Joe.-

When she picked herself up, hopped out of the bag and faced me, she had a bit of an odd look on her face. "Jen, you alright?"

-Y-Yes im fine.-

"Are you sure? You look odd."

-Im fine.- She was hiding something me, but she looked a little annoyed so I stopped questioning her.

"Okay." When I turned to call Danny, I saw Danny's sleeping bag was empty. "Where's..."

"Your mine now beautifly!" I looked over my left shoulder to see Danny fighting a beautifly using some sort of black fox. "Zorua, scratch!" Danny's Zorua dashed towards the trees, climbed up one and lunged at the beautifly, striking a direct hit. The beautifly tried to flee, but Danny knew how to stop that, "Zorua, pursuit!" Zorua hopped from tree to tree, building up more momentum before dashing head first into the beautifly's face, making it crash to ground. Danny threw a poke ball at the beautifly's head, and caught it!

"Nicely done DJ!" I Called pulling myself up from my sleeping bag, running up to Danny.

"done freaking out I see."

"You heard that huh." I Said, nervously scratching the back of my head.

"It was hard not to, you shouted pretty loud when you woke up." He said picking up the poke ball, smirking.

"Yeah, my bad."

"Don't worry! If you hadn't woke me up, I would have missed the beautifly! Can you scan it with dex?"

"Sure!" I said, pulling my pokedex out of my pocket, and scanned the beautifly's poke ball. "Dex, check this."

"Certainly."

"Beautifly the Butterfly Pokémon, the more special oriented, second stage evolution of wurmple. Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. Beautifly's favourite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen. Its colourfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth. This beautifly is male at level 10. It's nature is Timid, meaning it has a lack of courage or confidence, and is easily frightened. Most beautifly originate from this forest."

"Thanks dex." I Said as I slid dex back into my pants pocket. A thought popped into my head. "Hey Danny? Why can't we send your Rufflet up into the sky to help us leave?"

"We could, but he doesn't have a very good memory, I doubt he would remember for long."

"Right... Lets grab something to eat before we head out." I sighed

(Danny)

After we had finished our assortment of food, we headed out through the white fenced exit. Only to find we were mere meters away from where we entered the forest. "You're kidding me! all that travelling we did yesterday, and we're still just outside petalburg!" Once Joe had finished ranting, we headed back into the forest again.

after a few minutes of us wandering around the forest, I thought of something. "Hey Joe." Joe turned to look at me. "This beautifly I caught could help us find a way out. It's probably lived in this forest since it was wurmple."

Joe perked up when I proposed this. "Great idea! Let him out." I threw the poke ball, sending beautifly out.

"Hey beautifly, Can you lead us out of here?"

"Beautifly!"

-He can.- Jen told me.

I still wasn't used to having Jen speaking in my head, but I gave a large grin, as I said, "well, lead the way!"

We followed the beautifly through the forest for about 4 hours, when a wild zigzagoon jumped out of the trees, and attacked the already weak Pokémon. The beautifly fell to the floor once again. "Hey!"

"Jen, confusion!" Jen lifted the zigzagoon, and slammed it into the dirt. Joe then threw a poke ball at the zigzagoon, catching it. "Nicely done." Jen gave a happy grin, as Joe turned to me. "Is your beautifly ok?"

"He's fine, just knocked out." I said as I recalled my beautifly.

"Well, what now. We still haven't found our way out of this place, and our navigator just got knocked out!"

-Joe? Danny?- Jen started when,

"aerial ace." called a voice from behind us. At that moment, a Swellow dove past us, and sliced a tree straight down the middle. The tree fell, revelling the exit to the forest!

"What was that!" exclaimed Joe, as he and I turned to see a man dressed in a red and black top, black cargo pants and a full, black and green, coat, left open to flap in the non-existent wind.

"Sorry about that, I probably should have warned you two beforehand." Said the man. As he approached us, his massive swallow like Pokémon landed beside him.

"It's no problem. if you hadn't of done that, we would still be lost in here." I explained, as Joe and I looked amazed by what a Pokémon can really do.

"Then everything turned out alright. Who are you boy's?"

"I'm Daniel, and I'm guna be the champion of the Hoenn region!" I told him excitedly.

"I'm Joseph." Stated Joe, smiling like a child..

"And...?" I asked him, expecting more.

"And what?" He looked at me as though I was asking him where the lost city of Atlantis was.

"What do you want to do?" The man asked him, with a confused face.

"I... I just want to live my life, an experience I was deprived of as a child." He stated flatly. It kind of frightened me how fast Joe could switch from between being happy and being so serious.

"Why?" He asked.

"well, I was born a sick kid, and it followed me until I was 10. That's when I moved to my home in petalburg, with my dad Wally. But when it gets really smoky, I find it almost impossible to breath, let alone leave the house." He said, still looking so cold.

"WALLY?! I'll be damned, he found someone! Lucky bugger." The odd man shouted.

"How do you know my dad?" Joe questioned the man, intrigue flooding his features.

"I helped him catch his first Pokémon 21 years ago. You could call him my rival."

"Who are you?" He asked again, eyebrow raised.

"Hmm? You've never heard of me? I'm Brendan, the current Hoenn champion."

"You!?" Joe said in a surprised tone.

~Damn it Joe, you really are dense.~ I thought to myself, hoping he was joking.

"Yes, I'm following the same path I took all those years ago. The one that made me champ. With that, I must be on my way. Bye guy's." He said as he hopped on his Swellow, taking off into the sky.

"That guy's the champ? I thought he'd look cooler..." I face palmed. "Let's go, I'm sick of this forest."

We exited the forest, and were nearly blinded by the sudden light change. We were greeted with a large lake, with a wooden plank bridge cutting the large mass of water in half. It looked breath taking. As we walked closer to the bridge, we noticed two women blocking the path across the bridge. They were dressed in an odd uniform. They wore a black skirt's, and shirt's. There was a large R printed in red on the chest of the shirt's. A small black cap sat on their heads. Their boots were a light gray colour, coming up past their knees.

"Excuse me?" One of the women turned to Joe. Seeing Jen on his shoulder made her hazel eyes turn from a harsh gaze, to one full of greed.

~Oh boy, I can see where this is going.~ I thought to myself, grabbing one of the poke balls off my belt.

"Can you move aside, we want to get to town." Joe said to the two women in his same innocent tone.

"you want past? sure kid..." The woman on the left started.

"Kid?" Joe asked, sounding a little offended.

"But, we need something from you first." She told us,

"What...?" Joe looked sceptically at the two.

"A toll,"

~Didn't see that coming.~ I thought, full of suprise.

"That's not so bad..." Joe started, reaching into his pocket.

"Of 10,000 poke dollars."

Joe's hand froze. "What?"

"Each."

"We're not paying that! I'd rather swim through a school of Carvanha." Joe shouted at the two women.

"Well, there is another way of payment."

"Which is?"

"Hand over that Pokémon on your shoulder."

~CALLED IT!~

"Make me." Joe shifted again, giving her cold hazel eyes an icy glare.

"fine. Carly, let's go!"

"hm... OH RIGHT SORRY KATE! Go Sandshrew!" Her comrade stuttered, throwing her poke ball.

"Go Raticate!"

**:Info time!:**

**Kate**

**Pokémon: **

**Raticate, level 20.**

**Carly**

**Pokémon: **

**Sandshrew, level 12**

"Go, Solosis!" "Go seigi!" **:shouted the two friends as they sent out their Pokémon.:**

(seigi)

I was forced out of my spacious little poke ball, into the shining sun, facing a shrew and a rat. To my right was a floating green ball. It looked like there was something floating inside.

\So, who are you?/ I asked him, pointing at it.

\I'm a Solosis./ he replied, body jiggling.

\what's your name?/ I asked impatiently.

"Solosis, use reflect!"

\one sec,/ two separate thin walls of light appeared in front of solosis and me. They seemed to move where we moved.

"Sandshrew, use rollout!"

\yes mistress./ the sandshrew curled into a ball, and moved with great speed, towards me. I jumped to the left, causing the sandshrew to hit a tree. It made a massive dent in it.

"Seigi, use pound on that raticate!" Boss called, as I stood there, waiting for a response from Solosis.

\I'm known as Golgi. And Seigi I presume?/ his prestigious voice seemed weird coming out of such a body.

\yup!/ I replied, hands on hips.

"Seigi?" Boss asked meekly, as I heard Danny shouting, "Psywave!"

\huh?/

"Are you going to attack or just stand there?" he asked calmly.

\alright, alright keep your pants on./ I dashed towards the sandshrew.

"uhh, not that... never mind." He sighed, as I ran forwards.

"Raticate, sucker punch the green gecko!"

\In a sec!/ Kate's Raticate was struggling up in the air against the Psywave Solosis fired.

\you aren't going anywhere I don't want you too./

\Thanks Golgi./ I used absorb on the dazed sandshrew, draining a large chunk of its energy from its body. I could feel my tail growing.

Before another attack could be ordered, a police siren could be heard coming from the town. "God damn it, Carly lets scram!" Kate commanded, as she ran towards the dense forest.

\HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME!/

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT RATICATE?" The Carly woman echoed it, looking over at the fleeing rouge.

"I have better ones at the base!" she disappeared into the forest.

" ...sandshrew return."

\Yes mistress./ the poke ball's red light pulled sandshrew in, as Carly ran off after Kate. The Raticate had stopped struggling against the Psywave.

"Did she just..."

-Joe?-

"Yes...she did."

-Joe. Something's wrong with Danny.-

"What?" Jen was right, Danny's mood had completely reversed itself. Instead of his usual upbeat personality, he had taken a very serious turn.

"Solosis, set it down."

\right./ Golgi set the Raticate down in-between me and him, which flopped on its stomach.

"Solosis, return." The familiar red light sucked Solosis in, as I asked the raticate,

\you ok?/

\My trainer just abandoned me, what do you think?/

\ how long have you known her?/

\4 years. I meet her when I was born. She wasn't always a bad human. She used to love all Pokémon, until _that _day./

\What day?/

the Raticate fell silent.

(Joe)

"Daniel, you ok?" Daniel, clenching his fists to alleviate some of his rage told me,

"People like her disgust me. She has no respect for Pokémon, and how they feel. She doesn't deserve the friendship of Pokémon." The police had finally arrived after the women had escaped. Officer Jenny and a young male recruit stepped off her bike and walked over to me and the disgruntled Danny.

"Did you two see two women dressed in black with a red "R" on their chests. The champ told us they were blocking the bridge." I answered the question, as Danny was fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"They ran into the forest just a minute ago." I told the officer.

"Thanks kid. Charley! Let's move!" Officer Jenny jumped back on her bike, racing off into the forest to pursue the two, with her helper clutching to the side car for dear life.

"Why do people keep calling me a kid? I'm 15 for God's sake!"

-could it be your height?-

"I'm only a little shorter than other men."

-Your clothes?-

"What about them?"

-You look a little childish.- I looked down at my attire.

"I don't think so."

-Joe?-

"hmm?"

-what about the Raticate? She's heartbroken.-

"It's understandable, it was just left behind by its partner."

-I don't feel right leaving her here.-

"Well we can't just take her."

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Danny spoke in a serious tone.

"Why can't we take it with us?"

"What if she..."

"What if she what? Comes back? Even if she does, she disserted it. She ran to save her own hide. Even that Carly girl knew what she did was wrong, and they seem to work together! she doesn't deserve Pokémon."

Danny walked over to the Raticate, as I called seigi back, and said in a calmer tone, "hey. you ok?"

"Raticate."

"Jen, what did she say?"

-She's fairly upset.-

"I know she was probably your friend, but she left you behind. I don't think she cares about you anymore."

"Ra-Raticate."

-she knows.-

"Raticate."

-she want's to come with us.-

"Sure, just follow along beside us."

we had finally reached Rustboro city. It was quite a bit bigger that Petalburg. The ground had a clear concrete path, running from the town's entrance, to as far as we could see. The rest of the ground was covered with bricks. Right in front of us was the town's Poke mart. Oddly enough, it was closed. Poke mart's never close. even at the late hours of the night, there is always one employee standing behind the counter. We didn't care about the mart for now, so we headed to the Pokémon center just behind the mart.

The automatic doors of the Pokémon center slid open, revealing a front room with only two people in it. A man, no younger than 30, was sitting outside the emergency room. The man had medium length teal hair, and a pair of black glasses. He wore brown shorts, a green shirt with a white collar.

"Hey, what happened?" The man didn't reply, he looked as though he was in deep thought. As nurse joy left the emergency room, the other man bared a concerned face as he moved away from the man.

"Max." The man looked up at the nurse. on the verge of tears, he stared into her eyes. His eyes pleaded for news.

"Yes, miss joy?" With a smile on her face she said,

"He's fine, no life threatening injuries, but he will be here for at least a month." Max's eyes lit up with joy, as the other man in the center sighed with relief.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." The two of them went back into the room.

"What happened?" The man, hearing my question, walked over to us. His clothes were torn, and his chest was wrapped in bandages.

"I can tell you." It was a poke mart worker. "that man's Pokémon saved my life."

"How?"

(Poke mart worker)

" It happened just half an hour ago. I was standing in the poke mart, as I do every day, waiting to help any trainer's that walk in. That man had entered a short while ago, with his Linoone, looking around. When another man walked into the store. He was an older man. He had cold gray eye's, with a full head of unkempt, red hair. The man walked up to the counter, and said something I thought no one would say again. "Your sleepy town, it sure could use a little advertising..."

"What do you mean sir?" He ignored my question.

"after all, who would want to come to a town with a massive graveyard being it's only thing of interest."

"Graveyard? What do you... no."

"To be honest, I liked the old tower. Sadly, my father tore it down. All for a radio tower." He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. "Now who let him do that? Oh right! Mr Fuji."

"so what?"

"I would have thought that his only living relative, and a once happy resident of lavender town, would like to fix the damage your moronic sage caused."

"If only I could, but the spirits have already been disturbed. When I left, the spirits were in a rage. Not even dad could fix it, and he's much better at communicating with the spirits than me."

"Sadly, he's dead."

"I thought as much. He probably tried to calm them, and failed."

"Oh no. He wasn't killed by the spirits. We did it. We went to give Mr Fuji another proposal, calm the spirits and we will bring people back to live and spend there. He refused. So he was no longer necessary."

"You killed my father?! You're heartless."

"That brings me to why I'm here. You are the only person who can talk with the spirits. Come with me, and right the wrongs our fathers caused."

"No."

"Please, reconsider."

"No. This all started with a deal. I won't make the same mistake my dad did." The red haired man's smirk changed to a scowl.

"Fine. Then you can share the fate as your father. Weavile, go." Without a single move, one of his poke balls opened, revealing said Weavile. "metal claw." The Weavile lunged at me, it's claws tearing into my skin. I had never seen a Pokémon do something like that, to attack without mercy. I fell to the floor. Then, I watched through the glass of the counter as he stepped in.

His Linoone used headbutt on the Weavile, sending it flying towards the wall, as it's trainer punched the red headed man in the gut. The Weavile was enraged. Using it's great agility, it spun it's feet towards the wall, and jumped towards the Linoone, bearing a blue fist. The red haired man was winded, as the trainer grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The Weavile rammed his fist into the side of the linoone's body, knocking it into one of the item racks behind the counter. The Linoone appeared to very damaged. It tried to get up, but the right side of it was frozen. Ice punch. The Weavile used the moment of immobility to bite into the back of the Linoone. It attacked with the same ferocity it attacked me with.

The red haired trainer, still trying to regain his composure spoke up,

"W-Weavile, Ice shard this meddler." The Weavile hopped up on to the counter, wiping it's mouth with its crimson claws. It raised its claws together, making a small piece of ice, and threw it at Max. Max released the red haired man and fell to the floor. the red haired man left the mart, with his Weavile on his shoulders. I picked myself up from the floor, as did max. He looked relatively un scathed, something which could not be said for his Pokémon. Max jumped over the counter, to see his Pokémon. Under normal circumstances, a hyper potion would have more than enough to fix it up, but that Weavile wasn't messing around.

His Linoone had defrosted, from the heat of the mart. However, the force of its ice punch on its rib cage had caused massive bruising in a very short amount of time. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had shattered a few of them. That wasn't the worst of the damage. The Linoone had a large bite mark on its back. It was deep, very deep. The wound was bleeding profusely, we thought it might have pierced an artery. That's when he picked up his Linoone and ran out of the mart." "And that brings us to right now."

(Joe)

Me and Danny were shocked. A Pokémon, deliberately causing possibly mortal damage? That's unheard of. I had to speak up. "That's terrible! Who would do something like that?"

"I wish I knew."

-Joe?-

"Hmm?"

-I don't feel so good...- Jen slid down my arm, her limbs limp.

"Let's see..." I raised Jen in my hands, looking at her face. Her skin had turned a sickly grey. "Again? Sigh."

"What's up?" Danny asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Jen's sick again."

"Again? How often does she get sick?"

"Since the lake exploded, once a week."

"What? Well, what's causing it?"

"Dad says it's a build up of negative thoughts. Apparently it tricks the body into thinking its under attack by disease."

"Like a Drowzee, when it eats too many bad dreams?"

"Yes, she feels better once people think positive thoughts, but I doubt anyone is happy after what happened today. I'd better find a place for her to relax." Nurse joy left the emergency room, and walked over to us.

"Welcome! Can I help you?"

"Yes miss, I need you to heal my Pokémon, I've got a gym to beat." Danny asked, full of vigour.

"Is it possible for us to stay the night?" I asked, cradling Jen in my arms.

"Of course."

we all walked over to the nurse's computer, as the mart worker left the center. "Your names?"

"Daniel Jones."

"Joseph Edmonds."

"Oh, so your Joesph! my,"

"Your sister has told you a lot about me?"

"She was right, you're a smart one."

~Not even close.~ I thought to myself, as Danny snickered behind me.

"Daniel, if I could have your poke balls."Danny handed his poke balls to the nurse. She placed the five red and white spheres into the healing machine. as small glass domes covered the balls, an odd green liquid surrounded them.

"What's that stuff?"

"It's the same chemicals that are in full restore, along with many empowering herbs." DING! The process was complete. "All better!"

"Thank you miss, One thing. Could you tell me where the town's gym is?"

"Just walk down the road, and keep looking right."

"Thanks!" Danny shouted as he ran out of the center.

"Follow me." Said the nurse, as she picked a card off the counter, and headed up the staircase in the back of the center. I followed close behind her, still carrying Jen.

Now on the second floor of the center, nurse Joy stopped in front of room 106, unlocking it with the card, and handing it to me.

"All trainers are welcome to stay in Pokémon centres' all across the world. Don't be afraid to ask to stay, be it a day, a week, a month, stay as long as you need. Have a nice night."

"Thank you." I entered the room, still holding Jen, as Joy went back down stairs. The room was of average size. To the left was a bunk bed made of wood. To the right a small couch in front of an average size TV, sitting on top of a dresser. In the back right corner was a wooden door, leading to a bathroom. I walked over to the bunk bed, removing her skirt and shirt, and placed jen on the bed's pillow, moving the covers away so as to tuck her in.

"You should have told me this morning you weren't felling great. We could have easily gone back home to let you rest."

-Sorry Joe.-

(Jen)

~That was lucky. I don't think Joe would like it if he knew I was messing around with head.~

"Just tell me next time, ok?"

-Ok.-

Joe walked over to the couch, and tried to find something to watch, as the raticate jumped up on the couch beside him.

(Danny)

~This is ridicules! For the first gym leader, she sure has a tough Pokémon. Solosis couldn't even scratch it! Now him, and Pawniard are down for the count.~

**More info:**

**Roxanne, "The mistress of minerals."**

**Pokémon: Graveler, level 24**

"Oh come now, don't you have anything a bit tougher for us to fight?" Roxanne taunted me from the far side of the room. **:Roxanne hadn't change at all since the champ knocked her Pokémon out with no trouble.:**"I even picked out my weakest Pokémon to give you a fighting chance, was it all in vein?"

"No chance! We can still win!" ~I don't know how, but we can win. Now, what is a Graveler's biggest flaw? His special defence! But I don't have any Pokémon with... Wait what about... That's it!~

"Go Rufflet!"

"Another new Pokémon." The little bird was released from the ball. Roxanne chuckled. "A flying type? Your running out of options." Little did she know, I had a plan.

"YOU SCRAWNY PIDGEN! Your about as strong as magikarp!" The Rufflet, hearing my words, started to cry massive amounts of tears. Both Roxanne and her Pokémon were startled by what I had to say.

"What? That's terrible! No Pokémon is weak!" The Rufflet, had now ceased crying from Roxanne's kind words.

"Any Pokémon's weak, until they prove otherwise." The Rufflet, hearing the disgust in my voice, continued to wail.

"Why are you saying such things about your Pokémon!? Your Rufflet is a wonderful Pokémon." Hearing this calmed the Rufflet down again. "You have no right to...!" Roxanne looked down at the Rufflet to see no tear drops littered the ground around it. "Fake tears! You..."

"Darn. Jigs up Zorua." The Rufflet flashed back to its original form, stomping the ground in frustration.

"Graveler, rock throw!" Her Graveler rolled into one of the many stalagmites littered across the gym floor, breaking it into many shards, somehow directing them towards Zorua, knocking him out instantly.

"Zorua, awesome acting. Come back." The red beam sucking him back in.

"That was a clever trick you played, too bad it didn't help." I smirked, as I sent out my beautifly.

"We're going to end this with one attack."

"What? Your tears may have stalled the inevitable, but it hasn't changed the fact your Pokémon aren't as tough as my Graveler."

"You know, for an honer student, and a Gym leader, you're not very smart."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Fake tears drop resistance to non physical attacks! Beautifly, absorb!" The beautifly uncurled it's tongue, and fired a beam at the Graveler, sucking all the energy out of it. Graveler fell to the ground. Roxanne looked gob smacked as she recalled her Graveler. Roxanne walked over to me.

"You are a fantastic opponent, combining your moves and Pokémon together like that is ingenious. You seem to be in sync with your Pokémon, them knowing what you want without revelling your strategy to the opponent. These are just a few of the reasons I'm overjoyed to confer to you the Stone Badge." She handed me a small yellow badge with two arrows pointing away from each other.

"Thanks. Beautifly return." I turned and left the gym, my head raised high.

(Joe)

I was watching a show I had never seen before. It featured a small purple dog living in the middle nowhere with his owner's, Muriel, and Eustace. Jen and the raticate slept in the bottom bed, Jen under the cover, raticate curled on top. "This is the oddest thing I've ever seen."

-What is?-

"Ah, your awake." I walked over to the bed, as jen sat up with her legs still under the duvet. Her skin was still the same dull gray. "You don't look any better." I placed my hand on her head. "And the fevers started."

I heard A knock at the door. "That must be Danny." I opened the door to see Danny, with his new badge pinned to his jacket. "And where have you been Mr. man? You were supposed to be home hours ago!"

"HAHAHA. Shut up man!" Danny chuckled, as he whacked me on the shoulder, sending me to the floor.

"Ow..."

"Oh jeez! Sorry Joe! I forgot you have the balance of a three legged Skitty!" He said, Pulling me up from the floor.

"It's okay... I see you won." Danny walked in and closed the door.

"Yeah, it was really tough too. Her Graveler single handily smacked Solosis, Pawniard, and Zorua around like they were nothing."

"Yikes! Then what happened?" Danny proceeded to tell me how he won the gym battle.

"Dude! that was genius!"

"I know right?"

"Hey, quick question?"

"Shoot."

"which bed do you want?" I asked, gesturing over to the bed.

"The bottom." I walked back to the bed's, transferred Jen to the top bunk, and went to the into the bathroom. I left a few minutes later with a damp wash cloth in my hand, in my pyjamas. I placed the damp wash cloth on Jen's forehead. "Good idea Joe. Time for some well deserved rest, wouldn't you agree Zorua?"

"Zorua..." he mumbled, curling up on the bottom bunk. .

(Jen)

A small while later, I woke up again. My stomach felt like it was doing back flips. -Joe?-

Joe woke up with a start. "huh, what? Jen? What's up?"

-My tummy feels funny...- I thought, holding my belly, my face dazed.

"Sigh... Alright, come here." He picked me up, and walked towards the bathroom.

(Joe)

The door opened, as we left the bathroom, Jen asleep in my arms. "I still can't believe how much barf can come from such a small thing." I climbed back into bed, dropping back into  
slumber.

**:I am extremely sorry about the long delay, I know quite a few people have been waiting for the next part. The delay was caused by school starting back up. I needed to get back into a schedule before I could write properly.:**


	6. Chapter 6: Rustboro City

**Table of communications:-**

**:Writer:**

Narrator

"Vocal speech"

\Translated Pokémon speech/

-Telepathy-

~Thoughts~

(Focus)

Joe:-

Pokémon:-

Ralts/ Jen: Level 11

Hayashi Seigi/ Treecko: Level 9

Zigzagoon: ?

Danny:-

Pokémon:-

Zorua: Level 12

Pawniard: level 13

Solosis: Level 13

Rufflet: Level 15

Beautifly: Level 14

Following along:

Raticate: Level 20

Date: 3/8/2026 Chapter 6: Rustboro city

(Joe)

I woke up the next morning feeling very sluggish. I slowly, but surely pushed myself up from the grove I made during the night, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Hmm..." I looked over to the large clock on the wall. ~12:30. Man I slept good. I wonder how Danny slept.~

I crawled over to the beds ladder, trying my best not to wake Jen up, and looked down into Danny's bed. He and the Raticate were nowhere to be found. ~Well, I guess they left already.~

I hoisted myself back up into the bed, and glanced over to Jen. She was still sound asleep. ~Good.~ I crawled back over to Jen, and placed my hand on her head. Her fever was gone. her skin had returned to its pure white hue, and it's silky texture, no longer clammy. She was back to full health.

~Much better.~ I whispered into her ear, "Jen?" No response. "Jen, wakey wakey..." She continued to saw logs.

I was about to try again, until a devious thought popped into my head. A smile plastered itself across my face, as I pulled the duvet off her, exposing a curled up Jen. I laid on my stomach, as I ran my left index finger slowly, and softly along her foot, causing it to twitch. I did the same with her other foot, harder and swifter than before. Jens mouth curled, and her leg moved closer to her center.

~Still sensitive I see.~ I pulled myself closer, my digits at the ready. my hands lunged forwards, my fingers moving swiftly along Jen's side's. The slight curl of her mouth, changed to uncontrollably giggling.

"RA-RA-RALTLTLTLS!"  
-Quit-it, J-Joahaha.-

"Stop what?" I Said, laughing to myself.

"RA-RA-RA-RALTS RA-RA-RA!"  
-Ahahah, Joe, I can't breathe! ahahah-

"Oh alright." I said, releasing Jen from my tickle hold.

-Joe, you're really silly!- She giggled, smiling at me.

"You don't say? Come on, let's get ready, Danny's already left!"

-Ok!- Jen continued to giggle to herself as she climed out of the bed.

(Danny)

I was walking down rustboro's path toward the north, with Zorua bouncing around at my sides. He was transforming into all of my Pokémon. Raticate was sulking behind me. "Zorua, will you chill out! You're going to wear yourself out before we get to do any battling." Zorua stopped bouncing, giving me a pouty face, in the shape of my Pawniard.

"But I'm bored! I want to do something fun!" Raticate stopped in her tracks, and looked at Zorua with amazement.

\Hey, Zorua!/ Danny and Zorua turned to the calling raticate.

"What?"

\How are you doing that?/

"What?"

\Speaking the human dialect!/

"Ohh, that!"

"What's she saying?"

"She wants to know how I talk like you. This Big guy right here... what's the word Danny?"

"Taught."

"Yeah, he taught me! Well still taughting me."

"Teaching."

"I thought adding, -ing to a word meant it happens now."

"It does, but sometimes the word changes a bit more than that."

"As you can see I have a long way to go before I'm good at it."

"That's cool man!" we all looked left, to see a long haired man, with ragged pieces of cloth draped over his body. "Hi there."

"Hey Danny, is that a hippo?" Before I could speak, the man cut in.

"I think you mean hippie, Zorua."

"Correct, and I don't know if he's a hippie or not."

"You guys and gal doing anything in particular?"

"Not yet."

"Then why don't you stay a while, and relax to my music." He said as he readied his guitar.

**: just listen to this if you want to hear it. www . Youtube watch?v=4BjGVK7r0wg put it in the url, and remove the spaces.:**

**The man's fingers danced masterfully along and down his guitar, ****the soothing chords frolicking in my ear drums, and washing over my body. **

"That was awesome!" I cheered to the street performer, as he finished his performance.

"Thanks man, not many people stop to listen to music these days. I mean, we have so many way's to listen to great music at the push of,"

"Danny!" I turned to see Joe running up to me in the same clothes as yesterday, with Jen on his shoulders, in her little skirt/blouse combo.

"Finally awake I see! Good God you two sleep a lot."

"maybe, but she had an excuse!"

"Yeah I know, I'm just messing with ya!" I chuckled as I waved my hand at Joe.

"So, what were you doing?"

"Listening to, uh what's your name?"

"Natural."

"Natural? Well we listened to him play his nice music!"

"What did it sound like?"

"why don't I show you."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-O-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"That was beautiful."

-So soothing.-

"I know right!" I said with great enthusiasm.

"You guys are really kind. If you want to hear more, come with me up to the shore just north of town. I was hoping to find more people to listen."

"Why not, the place fits today's weather!" I said, wiping sweat from my brow. "Right then, let's go!"

(Joe)

The three of us, along with Jen, the Raticate, and Zorua, arrived on the small shore. The small shore had quite a few people hanging around, as to be expected on a day like that. "It sure is hot today." I Said, fanning my face with my hand.

-It's not that bad, is it?-

"Well, your completely white, you don't get as hot as me."

Danny stretched his arms to the sky. "Perfect weather!" Danny removed his shoes and socks, and ran onto the sand, with Zorua hot on his heels. "Oh ah, hot!"

"Hey, wait for us!" I Shouted , as I released my two other Pokémon. "Oh right, I caught you yesterday. Dex, scan this zigzagoon."

"certainly."

"Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves. The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle. This zigzagoon is male at level 9. He has a naughty nature, meaning he is likely to disobey orders."

"Hmm, that's not nice. Hi zigzagoon!"

"ZIGZAG!"

"What did he say?"

-I'd rather not repeat it.- I pulled the best poker face.

"...Well, Seigi how are you?"

"TREECKO!"

-"I'm a-ok boss!"-

"Boss? Seigi, I'm not your boss, I'm your friend! understand?" seigi nodded to show he understood. "Right, let's have some fun!"

Danny, Zorua, Seigi and I spent our time running around the beach, wading through the water, and training. I was teaching seigi to avoid attacks effectively by throwing rocks at him, while Danny was improving Zorua's resilience, and Pawniard's physical strength by having the two of them fight. Beautifly was busy collecting nectar on the grassy plane before they reached the shore, as Rufflet was soaring in the sky above them. Zigzagoon was dashing around and through the trees with glee. While all of this happened, Jen and the Raticate were listening to Natural's guitar music, along with many other people.

**:Jen saw Joe had started another battle. She sighed and looked over to Raticate to see she was still upset.:**

(Jen)

\excuse me, do you have a name I can use, when I talk to you?/

\...My trainer used to call me Georgina./

\Georgina, what happened to your trainer? From what you said before, she used to be a very nice person./ Georgina paused for a moment.

\...It was a year ago, back in Cerulean city, our home town. We had returned from a date she had that night. She seemed even happier than usual. It was obvious she was smittened with the man. She was literally prancing home, until we saw it. Her home was destroyed, by something massive. She ran towards her compacted home, shouting for her parents, with me following close behind. One of the police men grabbed her before she could inspect the rubble. The man tried to keep her attention on him, but her eyes spotted a pair of hand's linked together on top of the rubble./

\Oh no.../

\It was her parents. A kangaskhan had apparently ran through the side of the building. She was devastated. She thrashed around in the officers arms, trying to rid herself of his grip, to get her parents, almost in some hope as to help them. She would have succeeded too, had her uncle not grabbed her, held her in his vice like grip, and tried to comfort her. After that day, she had lost all love and respect for any Pokémon. Hell, she looked at me with disgust any time I entered a room. /

\That's terrible./

"Must have been hard for her."

Me and Georgina froze, looking up at the source of the voice. It was Natural. "Could everyone go please?" he announced to the large crowd of people, as they dispersed.

\Did you.../ Georgina started,

"But one misfit in a group, should not sway the way they should be viewed."

\I know, but.../ Georgina began.

"If I were to hazard a guess, I would say something was not quite right about that scenario of yours."

\How so?/

"Kangaskhan don't live near cerulean. They reside In the old safari zone in Fuchsia."

\Really?/

"Yep. I wish I knew how they were there." I tugged at his rags.

\Excuse me sir, How can you understand us?/

"Well little one, I lived with many Pokémon throughout my life. All of them had a small part in teaching me to understand how you all talk."

\Why do you care about what happened!?/ Barked Georgina. He ignored her question.

"What does your trainer look like?"

\Why do you care!?/

"so I can take you back to her. If you really think this person thinks so highly of you, then I will do all I can to find her, and return you to her."

\Why?/

"Because I care about Pokémon. I want them to be happy. If your happiest with her, then I will try my best to bring that happiest. " Natural stood up as Danny sped past him, Zorua in tow, and threw his poke ball at the ground.

(Danny Earlier)

"Hey." I turned to see two guys talking to me, as I replaced my footwear. one in a blue shirt with red shorts, and the other with no shirt and black tracksuit bottoms.

"You guys want to battle?"

"Sure!" I replied with excitement

"Seigi, you want to battle?" Seigi nodded. "All right, let's do this!"

"Go, Whismur!"

"Go, Sandshrew!"

**:Info time!**

**Blue shirt:**

Pokémon:

Whismur, level 11:

No shirt:

**Pokémon:**

Sandshrew, level 10:

(Seigi)

"Zorua, scratch the Whismur!" Zorua had sustained a small amount of damage from its training with Pawniard. Never the less, Zorua dashed with great speed towards the Whismur.

"Uproar!" The Whismur opened its mouth wide, and shot out many large blue rings at Zorua. Zorua jumped to the left, dodging the attack, and continuing its assault on the Whismur, as Joe shouted

"Seigi, absorb on the Whismur!" I fired the absorb, as Zorua dug its claws into the Whismur, scuffing its face. A second later, the absorb hit, and sucked the remaining health out of the Whismur, causing it to faint. we all turned our attention to the other trainer, as the Whismur was recalled. The trainer was alone.

\Where did he go?/ I asked, puzzled. Everything was still. Suddenly, the sandshrew burst out of the sand, and smacked its head on my chin.

\Gotcha!/ Then disappeared as fast as it appeared.

\That's fast.../ Moments later, the sandshrew rammed into Zorua's stomach, winding him.

\How can such a heavy Pokémon move so quickly!/ This sandshrew was obviously not the best strategist. He was using the same tactic over and over again. He had a pattern, and I knew it. I jumped to the right, as the sandshrew jumped from the sand. It flew into the air as I fired another absorb into the sandshrew, sucking it's health away.

\your mine!/

\Not yet!/

The sandshrew curled up into a ball, cancelling the rest of my attack, and started to roll forward in midair. As it hit the ground, it rocketed towards me, smashing into my chest, sending me flying into the trees.

\Seigi, you alright?!/

\I'm ok.../ I said, pulling myself from the tree's trunk.

"Rollout again!" The sandshrew curled back into a ball, and rolled with even greater speed at me.

"Zorua, pursuit!" Zorua was enveloped in a dark aura, as he moved across the sand with increasing speed. As sandshrew was about to hit me, Zorua smacked into the side of sandshrew, disrupting it's trajectory, sending it into a tree. It uncurled, to reveal two swirling eye's.

\Nicely done dude!/

\Thanks seigi./

"Sandshrew, return!"

"You did great seigi!"

"Awesome speed Zorua!"

"Thanks Danny!"

\Wait, what!/

"Don't you start too, Raticate asked me the same thing just an hour ago."

\Well, how?!/

"Why is that Pokémon talking?"

"WHAT THE!?"

"My trainer taught me! I'm starting to think I should keep my mouth shut in public."

"That's," We heard a rinning noise. "One sec." Said the blue shirt man, as he pulled out a small, yellow, egg shaped device from his pocket.

"What's that thing?" Danny asked curiously.

"It's a pokenav, Hello? Yes I can hear you."

"It's one of the many devices that the Devon corporation make. It's a necessity for all good Pokémon trainers."

"What's so great about them?" Asked Danny, curious as to why he had never heard of these pokenav's.

"They are a wonder tool of gadgetry. It has a town map and phone built into it, and it can scan your Pokémon to check their levels." Danny swiftly recalled his Pokémon.

"Joe, let's go get some pokenav's!" Shouted Danny as he ran back into town, with Zorua at his heels.

"You not going?"

"Why would I need too? Besides, my partner's not done listening to the music."

"Partner?"

"My ralts."

"Ok..." said the blue shirt man, as Joe walked over to Natural to relax, with me close behind. Natural threw his poke ball at the ground, revelling an Archeops. Joe jumped when he saw it, as did I

(Natural)

"Georgina, come with me, and I will find her for you." Said natural, as he boarded his Archeops. Georgina paused, then looked at Jen.

\Go on. This is what you've been waiting for./ Georgina nodded to Jen, as she hopped onto the Archeops, as it took off into the sky.

(Danny)

I had arrived arrived in front of the Devon Corporation building, standing in the middle of the pillars outside the arched entrance. It was a very tall building, laid in bricks from the top to the bottom. I was about to walk in, when an elderly man in a blue suit walked out of the building. The old man noticed me. "Hello there. Are you by any chance a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you see, I was planning on going to mauville city to see what is going on with the power. Recently, the city's power just cut's out. Because of this, any research we do here my company, has been interrupted many times. If we don't have power, we can't make our products, which means the trainers, their Pokémon, and ordinary people suffer."

"OK."

"Sadly, I'm getting on in years, and it is extremely difficult for me to do thing's. So, I was wondering..."

"If I could see what is going on? Sure!"

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do for you, for helping out?"

"Could I have a few pokenav's?"

"Of course." Said the man, handing me two yellow machines.

"Awesome! Thank you sir. Don't worry, we've got this!" I ran back towards the coast, waving to the old man.

(Joe)

"Jen, what just happened?" I asked, looking down at her.

-That man took the raticate to find her trainer.-

"Oh, ok."

-What was really impressive is he could understand us!-

"What's so impressive about that? Everyone can understand what you think to them."

-No, he understood our speech.-

"HUH?! How did he do that?" Jen explained to me what had happened. "That's so COOL! I wish I knew how to do that..."

"Why not do the next best thing?" I turned to see Danny had returned.

"Oh hey Danny. What's the next best thing?"

"Teaching us how to talk like you!" Said Zorua.

-Wow.-

"It's difficult, but with some perseverance, any Pokémon can talk like us. Hell, my dad's taught all of his Pokémon how to talk, even his Vanilluxe!"

"Whats that?"

"It's like a living ice cream cone."

"Well how do you teach Pokémon to talk?"

"It's a little complicated, how about we go back to the center before I start explaining. It's starting to get dark."

"Ok." I Said, as we walked back into town, after recalling my Pokémon.

(Danny)

It was 8:30 when I finally started to explain. "Well, normally Pokémon can only make noises when they try to talk, so they have to learn how to make letter sounds first."

-makes sense.-

"Uh huh uh huh."

"It's best to go alphabetically. After every letter sound has been learned, all they have to do is practice."

"Which Pokémon of your dad's learned the fastest?"

"His Vanilluxe. It took him 2 months to speak fluently, but it wasn't the brightest bulb in the tool shed."

"That's not too long..."

"If you stick with it, it's well worth it, Just to have your friends being able to talk to you."

"That's so CO,yaaawwwnnn,ol. I think it's time to go to sleep."

"Sure, why not?"

**:Well that was a nice day, wasn't it? Let's hope there are more like this!:**


	7. Chapter 7: Oh god with the bull!

Table of communications:-

**:Writer:**

Narrator

"Vocal speech"

\Translated Pokémon speech/

-Telepathy-

~Thoughts~

(Focus)

**Joe:-**

Pokémon:-

Ralts/ Jen: Level 11

Hayashi Seigi/ Treecko: Level 11

Zigzagoon: Level 9

**Danny:-  
**  
Pokémon:-

Zorua: Level 14

Pawniard: level 14

Solosis: Level 13

Rufflet: Level 15

Beautifly: Level 14****

:Wait, I'm still doing these?:  
  
Date: 4/8/2026 Chapter 7: Oh god with the bull!

(Joe)

"YAWWN!... Danny, why did we have to be up so early? I'm normally asleep until noon, but then you go and wake us all up at the crack of dawn! I need sleep..." I sleepily said, scratching my head and rubbing my eyes, as a cool summer breeze blew past my face.

"Come on Joe, stop being so lazy!" Danny said, looking at his pokenav's map.

"So, are we going the right way?" Zorua asked, pawing at his legs.

"Yup, this is the shortest route back to mauville Zorua." He put away the pokenav, as he turned to me. "Let's go Joe."

"Fine." I sighed. Then something struck me. " Wait a minute... you look different. What is it?"

"Christ, you really are tired."

I stared at Danny, confused as to what was different. As you can probably tell, I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer. I finally figured it out, after staring blankly at him for a good 4 minutes. "Ohh, your wearing different clothes, and... did you cut your hair?" Danny had spiked his hair up in a messy fashion, the lengthier strands sitting on his forehead. His red shirt was still on him, but he had removed his jacket. I had to say, the running shoes he had on looked really cool. I didn't really like the whole cargo pants thing though... Then again, I don't really know anything about fashion.

"Dude how did you not notice? I've been wearing this all morning." :There was silence.: "Joe?" :Danny turned to look at Joe.: "How did you fall asleep, STANDING UP!?"

"ZZzzz."

"Wake up!"

"OW!" Danny had smacked the side of my head. "What was that for?"

"You fell asleep! How does someone even do that standing up?" he shouted, holding his head in his hands.

"I couldn't if I wasn't so tired..." I said, pouting.

Danny sighed, lowering his arms from his head. "Listen, once we finish this errand, you can sleep as much as you want."

"Whatever, as long as I get to sleep, I'll do anything." I was about to move, when Jen slid down my arm. She was fast asleep. "At least someone's getting all the rest they need. Danny, could you put Jen in my bag for me?"

"Sure." He said, walking over to me. He unzipped my bag, set Jen inside, and closed the bag up again. "Can we go now?" I nodded, yawning loudly.

(Danny)

When we walked on to route 116, the hard tacking of our feet changed to the soft scrunching of grass. As we took the low route through the area, Joe asked me a question. "Hey Danny, why exactly are we going to mauville? It's cool I get to go back and all, but I sort of wanted to see something new. "

"The old man at the Devon corporation asked me to see what was going on with the electricity." I said looking off into the distance, trying to see our first 'checkpoint'.

"Why?"

"Apparently his company's building keeps losing power."

"No, why doesn't he go do it himself?" He asked me, as we moved past the trees, increasing my view of the large plateau.

"Dude, he's like 90."

"Oh Right. Hey, is that... It is! Hey Wanda!" Joe had started to shout at some people over by some old house. "Come on, let's go!" He said, pulling me by the arm.

"OH, NOW YOUR AWAKE!" I shouted in distress.

(Wanda)

"Wanda! Over here!" I heard someone calling me. My name is Wanda, A happily married middle aged woman with long brown hair. I turned to see two boys walking over to us.

"Hello. How do you know my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The smaller of the two said, "Very funny cousin! It's me, Joe! Wally's kid?", looking at me.

"Joey?! My goodness I feel so dumb!" I replied to my young cousin, my hand on my face.

"Don't, we haven't seen each other for at least five years! A lot can happen." Joey told me, smiling.

"You've grown up A lot."

"Nice to see you again Joe." My husband Riley said, grabbing Joey by the neck.

"Nice to see you too Riley!" The boy standing next to Joe poked his shoulder.

"Care to introduce me?" He asked, looking at us.

"Sorry Danny. This is my cousin Wanda, and her husband Riley. Cuz, Riley, this is my friend Danny Jones."

"Hello Danny." "Sup Danny." We said, smiling.

"Hi."

"Cuz, why are you guys here? Don't you live in Vendanturf?" Joe asked, head tilted.

"Riley wanted to come back to reminisce about his youth."

"AND REMINISCE I HAVE!" Riley shouted, raising his finger to the sky. I giggled at him.

"We were just about to leave when you guys showed up."

(Joe)

I was about to ask another question, when a familiar voice returned. -Why is everyone shouting... And why can't I see anything?- The little voice sleepily called.

"Ah, your awake!" I said loudly to nothing.

"Who's awake Joey?" cuz asked, with a bewildered look on her face, as did Riley.

"Oh, that's right! You two don't know! I have a few Pokémon."

"When did that happen Joey?" Cuz asked with a smile on her face.

"I got my first when we moved, and two more in the last three days. Let me show you one."  
I said, lifting my bag off my back.

-Why is everything moving!?- Jen thought, panicking.

"Relax Jen, you're in my bag." I told her, setting my bag on the floor.

"I think Joe's lost his marbles..." I heard Riley mutter under his breath. I ignored him.

-Why?-

"You fell asleep on my arm, so I asked Danny to put you in there." I unzipped the bag, and shoved my arm in the bag.

-Careful Joe! You almost hit me.- Jen

"Sorry. Just grab my arm."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Riley asked cuz, very confused.

"I have a Hunch." I pulled my arm out of the bag, with Jens arms around my wrist. I set her down beside me, as I fixed my bag, and put it back on. "When did you get this Ralts Joey?"

"She hatched from an egg when we moved. She's my first." I told cuz, smiling ear to ear.

"Ah, like father like son." Cuz said to riley, looking over her shoulder up at him.

"Joe, why is she blue? Don't ralts have green hair?"

"Normally they do, but Jen is shiny."

"She's so small. Why do you keep her in your bag? She does have a poke ball, right?"

"Of course she does, I just don't like keeping her in there. I only put her in the bag because she was asleep, and I didn't want her to fall. " I picked her up, and placed her on my shoulders.

"So, is that how she travels with you Joey?"

"Yup! Jen, this is my cousin Wanda, and her husband Riley. Say hello!"

-Hello there.-

(Danny)

"So Joey, where are you two going?"

Seeing as Joe was talking to jen, I answered for him. "We were going to Mauville to try and sort something out for the Devon corporation. Apparently the electricity keeps cutting out."

"Oh. Well the shortest route there is to go through Verdanturf." Joe's cousin replied looking around us all. "Why don't we all go together?"

"Sure, we were going that way anyway. The more the merrier!" I said, grinning.

"WE'RE OFF!" Riley shouted abruptly.

"Joe, does he do that often?" I asked him, pulling him out of his conversation. He replied with,

"I think so."

(Jen)

"You know Danny, for a cave this place is really well lit" Joe stated to Danny, looking at the bright stone walls.

"I know. It's awesome how such a small amount of light bulbs can bring a place to life." He replied, flicking one of the dangling lights.

-Joe, what's a cave supposed to look like?- I asked Joe, prodding his face to get his attention.

"Their supposed to be really dark." He said, waving his arms around franticly.

I was distracted from Joe's amusing display by Zorua calling up to me. \Hey Jen? Why do you ride on Joes shoulders like that?/

\Joe thinks I'm too slow when I walk. Although when I do walk around for a while, I feel sleepy./ I replied, looking down at Zorua. Before Zorua could continue talking, we heard a whistling.

"Cuz do you hear that?" Joe asked this new lady.

"Yes, It's the Exploud that lives in the cave with the Whismur. It plays a calming tune when people walk into the cave."

"Why?"

"To keep them from going into an uproar. If they did, the entire cave might cave-in on itself."

Joe and Danny froze when they heard this, as did Zorua and I. "...Let's not disturb them." Joe said with a frightened look on his face.

"Good thing you told me that." Danny said, scratching his head, grining.

The woman replied with "Why?"

"I was gunna try to catch the Exploud." Everyone looked at him with miffed faces. "What?"

The man, Riley I think he was, held the bridge of his nose, as Joe fought the urge to laugh aloud. "Come on you daft people, let's go."

(Danny)

We stepped out of the cave, into the light of Verdanturf town. We were up in the north western part of the town. To our right, was the Pokémon mart. On the left was a sign, and a big red building with flags on it. The sign read:-

RUSTURF TUNNEL  
"Linking RUSTBORO and VERDANTURF"

"The tunnel project has been  
cancelled **Finished!**" 3

"Your good at drawing cuz." Joe said, gawking at the sign. I noticed Riley tightly purse his lips as Joe said that. It's was a beautiful little town, with grass and flowers spread around everywhere. The residents obviously loved the environment, as there were many people running around in the sun.

"So you two live here?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at them.

"Yes, in that house down by the little cluster of flowers." Wanda pointed towards the middle, and biggest house of three with the same colour scheme.

~Jesus, people here don't seem to have a lot of variation here.~ I thought to myself, thinking about how I would hate to live in a place where I could forget which house is mine. "I think I've been here before." Speaking aloud to myself.

"It was when we first left for the badges, remember?" Zorua reminded me.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Zorua. Well it was nice meeting you, but we have to go." I said to Riley and Wanda, poking Joe.

"Bye cuz! See you two soon." Joe shouted as he walked out of the town to the west. I followed, but not before telling Riley,

"Nice heart drawing." He smiled at me, as I ran to catch up with Joe.

(Jen)

/Yo Jen, back to the walking thing.\ I looked down to Zorua as Joe and Danny walked by a friendly man looking at some flowers, with Danny bragging to Joe about his battle strategies.

/What about it?\ I asked, lying down on my stomach, resting my head on my hand stubs.

/You said you get tired when you walk?\

/Yes.\

/How long does it take for you to get tired?\

/About an hour of walking, why?\

/An hour... of walking?!\ he asked, full of surprise. /Jen, I don't think that's healthy.\

/What do you mean?\

/Well it's just, I can sprint for a solid **hour** before I get tired. You have the same stamina as an un-fit human.\

/I-Is that bad...?\ I asked, a twinge of worry in my voice, as I sat up.

/Probably, let me ask Danny.\ "Danny?" Danny looked over Joe to look at Zorua.

"Sup little buddy?"

"Do you know how long an average Pokémon can walk for?"

"It depends on the Pokémon. Small Pokémon can normally walk for as long as a semi un-fit person, so about 3 hours. Medium Pokémon, 6 hours. And big Pokémon, 4 and a half hours." I gave a very worried look at Danny, as Joe stopped in his tracks in front of a tall tree. "You two ok?"

"Their probably worried since Jen can only walk for an hour before she gets tired." Zorua told Danny. As Danny opened his mouth, we heard a loud screeching coming from the town in front of us.

"What was that?" Danny asked, turning to look at the town. "Come on, let's go!" Danny commanded, dashing towards the town in question.

(Danny)

We rushed down the brick road towards the center of town, to see officer Jenny with her Growlithe, waiting. "Officer Jenny, what..." I began, but she interrupted me.

"You kids shouldn't be out here, not now."

As she said kid, Joe scratched his head and tilted it sideways, mumbling "Again?"

"Why? What's happened?" I soon got my answer, as a wild Bouffalant rocketed out the back of the pokemart; glass, potions and balls flying everywhere.

"Oh god!" Joe cried as he dove towards the beige home; Jen still clinging to his shirt, as me and Zorua followed. Officer Jenny stood her ground, as she chose her Growlithe's first attack.

"Growlithe, take down!" The small, fiery pup dashed towards the large creature, jumping into the Bouffalant's head... only to bounce off the things afro as though it was made of rubber! The Growlithe scrambled to its feet, shaking its head around. "You okay Growlithe?"

"Growl!" The Growlithe cried, its voice full of energy. She smirked, until she saw the beast charge again. And it was going right at her! Officer Jenny, being as fit as she is, quickly rolled out of the way. the Bouffalant continued on, destroying the bikes sitting outside 'Rydel's Cycles', stomping them into the dirt. It turned its attention back to officer Jenny, preparing to charge again. Until I did something... a little dumb.

*CLONK!*

The rock landed a direct hit on its snout, bringing its attention over to me, standing in the middle of the path. "Come on Hendrilant, let's tangle! Go Pawniard!" A red beam shot out, and out came my red, black, bladed warrior. He stood with his legs together, hands... well blades crossed over his arms, his back to me.

"Oh, it's that silent thing again." I jumped when I heard that behind me.

"Jesus! Joe, don't sneak up on me like that!" I scolded Joe, looking at Pawniard.

"Hey kid! Why's your Pokémon asleep?!" Officer Jenny called to me, very confused, as the Bouffalant kicked up dust, preparing to charge.

I chuckled. "He's not asleep."

"BOUFFA!" The Bouffalant started his assault, smoke coming from its snout, eyes glowing red. "He's waiting." I said as the raging Bouffalant closed in.

(Officer Jenny)

The Pawniard's eyes opened, as it sprung to life, it's blades up against the Bouffalant's horns, right leg back, holding it in place. "BOUF!?" The small bladed Pokémon pushed forwards, knocking the bull off balance, as its blades scratched the bulls chest. The Bouffalant stepped back, as the red shirt boy called out,

"Hey! No blades! Your guna cause some serious damage!" The Pawniard grunted, as it's blades retracted back into its arms, as it changed its stance. It's legs came back together, arms held in front of its face. It looked similar to how a Hitmonchan is during combat. The bull charged again, faster this time, as the Pawniard pulled its fist back. It was about to punch the Bouffalant in head, when it flinched, allowing the Bouffalant to send it flying back to the red shirted boys feet.

"You alright?" The boy asked, as the Pawniard stood up, sporting a scowl. "Ah crap. I'm not taking responsibility for he does now! He's pissed off!"

"What's he guna do?" The other boy asked, looking confused.

"Well, get revenge!" He said, as the Pawniard dashed towards the Bouffalant, upper cutting the bull into the air. As it rose up, the Pawniard jumped up into the air, and kicked the bull back to the ground with his heel.

*THUD!* *Toc.*

(Danny)

I was about to congratulate Pawniard on winning, when I saw him gesture to me, asking me to go over to him. As I approached, and was about to ask him why he wanted me to come over, he taped the side of his head. "Ok, I'll listen." I replied, hoping he would stay calm. We stood there for a moment, until

*Beep.*

we heard a faint beeping. "Where's that coming from?" I asked, looking around me. I looked back at Pawniard, to see him move his head towards the Bouffalant. I moved closer to the Bouffalant, and heard the beep again. "It's coming from its hair."

(Joe)

I was confused. ~Why's Danny messing around in the Bouffalant's hair?~ I thought to myself as I got closer to Danny, who had his head and arms inside the Bouffalant's afro.

"Got it!" Danny muffled through the forest of hair, as he pulled his way out.

"Got what?" I asked, helping Danny out. As he escaped he started spitting, until a long hair came out of his mouth.

"Blech! It stinks in there!" Danny said, wiping his mouth with the side of his fist.

"What did you find?" I asked, making sure Jen was still on my head. She seemed fine.

-That was scary...- Or so I thought. Her legs were shaking, and her little stubs were griping my hair very tight.

"OW! Jen, everything's ok! Stop squeezing, it hurts!" I whined, gritting my teeth.

-Sorry Joe, but that was frightening. It shattered the building.-

"Joe?" Danny asked, trying to get my attention. I turned to him, as he showed me a thin black chip. "This is what I found. It looks like some sort of computer chip, but why was it in the Bouffalant's head?"

"Let me see that!" Officer Jenny demanded, snatching the chip from Danny's hands. She surveyed the chip, looking over every inch of it as Danny caught the Bouffalant, until she finally spoke. "This is very strange. Why would this be in a Pokémon's head? I'd better take this back to HQ to get it analyzed. First, I need to go get everyone back home. Thanks for the help kid. you sure are a great trainer!" Danny gave a nervous smile as she told him that.

"Heh heh, thanks." Danny recalled his Pawniard, as the officer spoke again.

"You two should go check yourselves into the Pokémon center while you have the chance. A lot of trainers have rolled into town recently, looking to battle 'the electrifying man' before he retires."

We took her advice, headed to the Pokémon center, healed Danny's Pawniard, and got a room. Funnily enough, this room looked identical to the room we had last time. I tried to take a nap on the bed, but of course, that was wasting time in Danny's book. So we headed back outside to try and find wattson. We checked at the gym first, but he was nowhere to be seen. We didn't know where else he could have been, until one of the trainers in the gym told us he was out on route 110, dealing with something. So we headed south, in search of wattson.

(Danny)

As Joe, me, Jen, and Zorua, stepped out onto the picket fenced path, soaked in the light of the setting sun, we saw Wattson down by the lake with someone else. As we drew closer, we found out it was a girl. "Hey Wattson!" I called out to him, waving my hand in the air.

"Hello Danny! Good to see..." He paused, looking over at Joe. "Joe!" He started walking to meet halfway, the girl following him. She seemed to be wearing a white tank top, with a pair of pink short-shorts, black and white sneakers, black and pink gloves, and A red ball cap covering the top of her black hair.

"Hi Wattson!" Joe said smiling as Wattson stopped in front of us, by the yellow brick building.

"Goodness Joe! You've grown up so much! You're the spitting image of your father. And I see you've got yourself a Pokémon!" Wattson said, hugging Joe.

"Good to see you too Wattson!" Joe said, returning the hug.

"So, who're these two Wattson?" The girl asked, hands on her hips. She sounded very confident.

"Oh, sorry Stacy. This is Joseph Edmonds, the son of a family friend. His dad's the Petalburg gym leader."

"Hi Stacy!"

"Hello Joseph... your name's annoying to say." The girl put bluntly.

"Well, you can call me Joe if you want." Joe told her, not picking up on her judgemental tone.

"Alright Joe. Nice to meet you." She said, shaking Joe's hand.

"And this is Daniel Jones." Wattson said, releasing Joe, pointing at me.

"So, you have a second name Stace?" I asked stepping forward, hoping to annoy her with my tone of voice. It worked better than I thought.

She frowned at me. "My name is Stacy, and yes I have a second name!" She said, angrily.

"Well what is it?" I asked, in an overbearing snarky tone.

"Connington." She replied, still frowning.

"So Stacy, what you up to?" Joe asked happily.

She looked at Joe and said, smirking, "I'm collecting badges to challenging the Pokémon league, just like you Joe. But Wattson's too strong for me to beat. Even if those chumps hadn't interrupted our battle."

"What?" I asked, nicely as nicely as possible.

"Team magma and aqua. They stole my Larvesta, and I didn't have any other Pokémon to get him back. Wattson helped me get him back. Those guys are assholes! Not only did they take my Pokémon, they were taking Pokémon from new mauville, and messing with the generator that supplies all of Hoenn with power!" I thought for a second, then handed her a ball. "What's this?" she asked, looking at the ball, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Bouffalant." She looked at me for a second.

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, squinting at me.

"I don't really want it. The Pokémon I have keep me busy as it is, A Bouffalant would run me ragged! And you don't have many Pokémon, so take it." She looked at me through squinted eyes, then smirked.

"Thanks Daniel." She said, taking the ball from my hand.

"Please, call me Danny." I said rather gentlemanly.

"Don't push it." She replied glaring at me.

(Joe)

"Anyway, how many badges do you have Joe?" Stacy asked me, poking my forehead.

"Actually, I don't have any badges, and I don't really want any. I'm just travelling to see the world." I seemed to surprise her.

"That's weird. Teens normally can't wait to battle everything in sight, why don't you?"

"I just don't like making my Pokémon fight."

-But Joe, we want to battle.- Jen told me, moving along my shoulder to see my face.

"I don't care Jen. What if you guys get hurt?"

-Isn't that what the Pokémon center is for? To make us better when we get hurt?-

"And sometimes that's not enough. And what do I do if you guys got hurt, and I couldn't get you help huh? What would I do then?" Jen was starting to annoy me.

"Is he ok?" Stacy asked, sounding very confused.

"Yeah, he's Just talking to his Pokémon." Danny told her, crossing his arms.

"How?!"

"It's complicated..." he sighed.

-Well, how come you let Seigi fight? Any chance you get, you send him out to battle without even asking if he wants to. And he loves every minute of it!- Jen thought to me, pursing her lips. She sounding irked.

"It's in his nature! I know he wants' to fight, and I let him!"

-Well why can't I!-

"Because I said so!"

-That's not fair!- She shouted, stomping one of her feet on my shoulder.

"Well to bad. It's not happening, so drop it."

-But!- I leered angrily at Jen, and she stopped. I looked away from Jen to see everyone staring at me, eyes wide.

"I'm heading back to the Pokémon center. I need to sleep if I'm going to make it to Rustboro and battle the leader tomorrow. See you two later." As Stacy started to walk away, Danny asked her a question.

"Want to come with us? I'm sure it'll be fun." She stopped, the looked back at us.

"Sure. It'll be fun to hang around with people who I can talk to."

"You can talk to me too!" Zorua shouted up to her.

She jumped back. "Oh, Jesus! It can talk!?"

"Yeah, my dad taught him. I can tell you how to teach your Pokémon how to talk if you want."

"Are you kidding?! You can teach them how to talk? Tell me!"

"Sure. I'll tell you back at the Pokémon center."

We all went back to the Pokémon center, were Danny told Stacy how to teach Pokémon speech. Then we all went to our rooms. Joe had decided to start teaching Jen and Seigi how to talk, but Jen wasn't in the mood. He tried to teach the Zigzagoon, but that thing seems to hate him. He also taught Seigi a new attack.

(Danny)

I was sitting in the lobby of the Pokémon center, sitting by nurse Joy's counter, planning where we would go tomorrow, when I saw Joe come into the lobby. He had a glum expression on his face. "Joe!" I called to him. When He looked over at me, I waved him over.

"Where's Jen?" I asked, looking around.

"She's asleep." He put his head in his hands, groaning.

"So, what was that all about? Why won't you let Jen fight? " I asked him, referring to earlier.

He sighed. "I-I'm afraid to let her off my shoulder."

"Why?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"I promised dad I would keep her safe. If I let her fight, she guna get hurt." I looked at him, chuckling again. "What's so funny?!" He asked, sounding very agitated.

"Arceus, you're as bad as my mom! You can't be over protective of your Pokémon! Joe, Pokémon are meant to fight. It's the best way for them to get exercise, keep fit, and get stronger! I don't know what made you think fighting's bad, but stop it. If you want to keep Jen safe, make it so she can keep herself safe."

"...You sure that's the best way?"

"Positive. Pokémon's my specialty!"

After our little talk, Joe decided to let Jen fight, as long as she comes back when he says. Needless to say, when he told Jen the next day, she was over the moon! From what I understood, Jen was actually trying to apologise to Joe for arguing with him. She may have lived with people all her life, but she still has the Ralts instinct to avoid upsetting their friends. Night came and went, and we all set out the next day a little happier.

**:Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for not putting any of this out. I try my best to write, but other things in my life take priority over this little hobby. I really want to finish this, And I will. Even if it takes me years. This will finish the way I wanted it to.:**


End file.
